


In My Head

by Doublepasse



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublepasse/pseuds/Doublepasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been four months… Four months that, everytime Natsu saw that blondie in the school, she wanted to make that stupid insanely cute smile fall off her face, then pin her against her locker, touch her everywhere, and kiss her... How did she manage to get in the pink haired girl's head like that? Female Natsu x female Lucy. Modern AU. Rated Explicit especially for later chapters... ;)<br/>Listen to the song In my head, from Galantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**IN MY HEAD**

It had been four months… Four months that, everytime Natsu saw that _blondie_ in the school, she wanted to slap her, shake her, make that stupid insanely cute smile fall off her face, then pin her against her locker, touch her everywhere, and kiss her and…

"Pinkie?...Pinkiiiiiie, come back to us!" A hand waved in front of the dazed girl, making her blink several times.

"What Popsicle?!" She replied with an annoyed scowl, smacking her friend's hand away.

Gray narrowed his eyes then followed Natsu's line of sight and spotted a gorgeous blonde girl happily chatting with her friends across the hallway.

"Oh…" Gray smirked at Natsu. "I see… You can't take your eyes off your _girlfriend_ …"

Natsu's face turned tomato red and she raised her fists, ready to punch the cackling teenager.

"Don't. Call. Her. My. Girlfriend! Idiot!" She ran after him through the high school.

"Why are you so upset when I use that word, huh?" Gray yelled over his shoulder then abruptly stopped, making Natsu ram into his back. "You obviously have a thing for her. Don't you Flame Brain…" Gray whispered as he turned around to face her.

Natsu pursed her lips as she raised on her toes to reach his face level.

"I'm not into girls…" She snarled, sending daggers to her friend. "And certainly not into _this_ girl…"

"Why not?" The tall boy smirked again.

"Hi, Gray!" A melodious voice came from behind him.

Gray moved to greet the owner of the voice, and Natsu's heart nearly jumped out of her ribcage…

"Hey Lucy! How are you?" Gray smiled at her.

Golden hair tied up in a ponytail framed her perfect pale face illuminated by big brown eyes. Those seemed to carry all the peace of the world… At least that's what Natsu saw in them when they looked at her. As if it wasn't enough perfection, the rest of her body was insanely gorgeous as well. She was tall, and had voluptuous curves all the boys ogled at in the streets and all the girls eyed with jealousy…

"Natsu? Did you hear me?" Lucy cocked her head to the side.

"Huh?" Natsu blinked and internally cursed against Gray who wouldn't stop silently mocking her.

"I asked you if you were coming to my Christmas party tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah, I'll be there, thanks for the invitation." Natsu shrugged as if it was nothing and headed towards her locker.

"Excuse her rude attitude," Gray apologized to Lucy. "She just can't handle your hotness…"

"FUCK YOU, GRAY!" Natsu didn't care if she sounded vulgar, she was sick of her friend's constant and _unjustified_ teasing...okay maybe not unjustified.

She made eye contact with Lucy when she turned around to throw the finger at Gray. The _Barbie Girl_ had a playful smirk on her face. Natsu averted her gaze and focused more than necessary on organizing her locker. A slight breeze smelling like flowers ruffled her hair slightly, indicating that Lucy was now next to her…

"Are you ever going to stop being so rude with me?" Lucy leaned against the adjacent locker, staring at the feisty and flustered Natsu.

"How about never?" She answered sarcastically.

"You weren't like that the first time we talked…" Lucy sighed.

"What about it…" Natsu shrugged, closed her locker and walked away as fast she could. She hated how her heart beated when she was so close to this girl and the unpleasent trembeling of her hands.

She couldn't help to peek an eye behind her shoulder. Lucy was still at the same place, watching her run away sadly… Oh, Natsu wanted to hug her so badly… Why did she choose to study at Magnolia High? Why did she put a mess in Natsu's heart? It had been four months, and Lucy was driving the tormented girl crazy.

* * *

_She feels so warm and comfortable…_

…

_Hi I'm Lucy!_

_Nice to meet you, I'm Natsu!_

…

_She's there, her body pressed against hers… Hands run up her thighs, making her shiver…_

…

_You're a funny weirdo Lucy!_

_Says who!_

…

_She grabs her nape as she feels a hot mouth on her neck and her mellow chest crushing hers…_

…

_I've never had so much fun at a party, and yet I've had tons of them!_

_It's because I wasn't here before Pinkie!_

…

_A hand suddenly rubs between her legs, sending a powerful wave of desire through her body…_

…

_You're really cute Natsu… I wonder… Would you like to have coffee sometimes? Just…you and me?_

… _eeeh?_

…

_Her plump lips devor hers, her body pushes her to edge as she wants more and more…_

_..._

"WAKE UUUUUP- WAKE UUUUUP"

Natsu literally jumped off her bed as she heard the hurling alarm of her phone.

"WAKE UUUUUP- WAKE UUUUUP- WAKE UU-"

"Shut up idiot! It's Saturday!" Natsu crushed the off button and put her phone back on the night table.

She rubbed her sleepy face and sprawled again on her bed, face in the pillow. She groaned. It was barely 7AM… Why did she forget to set the alarm off. She turned on her back and faced the darkness above her.

Another wet dream…about _her_. Again. It was starting to be a routine. She could still feel the pulse in her abdomen, demanding attention…

Natsu sighed and took her phone, then went on her facebook app. After scrolling her dash for a while, she couldn't help to type _her_ name on the research bar… _Lucy Heartfilia_. Tch, such a fancy name…

She was one of those persons who always looked classy and perfect on photos, no matter how many times you tried to surprise them wearing a stupid face. Damn, even when she ate nachos she was beautiful. Natsu hated her. Or maybe not. She didn't know anymore.

She had started to speak harshly to her right after that party, four months ago, when they met... When Lucy asked her out, and Natsu freaked out and left. She didn't expect it at all, and couldn't accept that weird attraction she felt for the girl. So she denied it. And hurt Lucy. Badly. And the worst part was that she couldn't help it. Every time Natsu met her since then, her mind got confused and her body started to act on its own, refusing to keep composure. So Natsu acted like an idiot.

Only her close friends knew what happened and why Natsu was so weird in Lucy's presence. Gray, that bastard, took an immense pleasure teasing her. In front of Lucy of course, or it wouldn't be funny.

Natsu frowned suddenly, when she saw a recent picture of the blonde. She was hugging a cute girl with short white hair and amazing blue eyes, in a certainly not friendly way… Was she her girlfriend or something close?...

Natsu huffed and closed the app. Why would she care? This Barbie Girl could do whatever she wanted after all. Natsu didn't have time to throw her phone away, as it started to buzz right in her hand. Who could call her that early on a Saturday morning?! Oh, right, only one person was crazy enough to do that.

"What the hell, Cana?! Do you know what time it is?" Natsu yelled in her phone.

" _Pleasure to talk to you too Bubble Gum!"_ A hoarse feminine voice laughed.

"What's wrong with your voice? You had a party last night?" Natsu asked, already knowing the answer.

" _Yup. It was cooool. Hey you coming at Lucy's tonight?"_

"Yeah. Is that why you called?" Natsu raised a brow.

" _Uh-uh. And to tell you that I met her date last night, and she's a cutiiiie."_ Cana chuckled.

"…why would tell me that. It's not like I care."

" _Oh really? Why do you come tonight then?"_

"Because everyone else is coming, and I was actually invited, I don't really know why."

" _Yeah I wonder too. You're such an ass with her."_

"Shut up…" Natsu muttered.

" _How could you reject her… I mean her ass looks better than my face."_

"I said shut up!"

" _And man, her boobs!"_

"I'm hanging up!"

" _All right, all right, I'll stop!"_

"Anyway…how is she?"

" _How is who?"_

Natsu groaned, she was doing this on purpose…

"Lucy's girlfriend idiot! That's why you called me, so at least tell me the whole thing!"

" _Ehehe, okay. She's super cute, like an angel, nothing like you, really, I don't know what Lucy found in you."_

"Yeah yeah, I'm a stupid hothead I know, now keep going."

" _My, my, you sure are eager to know about the girlfriend of the girl-you're-totally-_ not _-into …"_

Natsu didn't answer, but her blood was boiling in her vessels…

" _Her name is Lisanna. She's Mira's sister."_

"Mira?! No way…" The bartender of their usual club never mentioned she had a sister. If she was half way nice like Mirajane, how could Natsu hurt her when she'd try to get Lu- wait what?

" _Yes way. Good luck winning Blondie back. You've got serious concurrence."_

"I'm NOT trying to win her back…" Natsu pinched the bridge of her nose.

" _Of course, of course. See ya at the party!"_

"Yeah, see ya."

Natsu hung up and threw her phone in the drawer of her night table with a bit more force than necessary. She crossed her arms under her chest and turned on her side. She was not jealous. Nu-uh.

* * *

"No?! Why no? Since when do you say no to a challenge? Are you the real Natsu?!" A blond tall guy shook his head in astonishment and pinched Natsu's cheeks.

"Ouuch stop that Sting!" Natsu freed herself from his hands. "No beer pong for me tonight, I already had two pints, and I don't wanna end up like last time…"

"Last time was vodka pong, c'mon, it's only beer!" Sting begged her.

Natsu shook her head. She would usually never refuse an alcohol challenge- Cana's fault- but she was at Lucy's place tonight… She didn't trust her mouth when she was drunk. Or her body. What if she pounced on her?! That wouldn't be wise…

"Hey Sting, what are you talking about?" Lucy appeared behind Natsu's back, making her jolt in surprise. "You're okay Natsu?" Lucy frowned.

"Yeah, everything's just fine!" Natsu answered a bit too loud, then locked eyes with the person next to Lucy…Lisanna.

"Lucyyy, help me, Natsu doesn't wanna team up with me for the beer pong!" Sting whined.

"You can ask whoever you want, why me?!" Natsu grumbled.

"Because you're the best at this game! I want to win! Pleaaaase?"

"I can team up with you if you want…" A dark haired guy with a scar on the face joined the conversation.

"No way Rogue, you suck at it!" Sting replied without noticing the painful eyes of his friend. Only Natsu and Lucy saw this.

"I'm quite good at it." Lisanna spoke for the first time. "I can be your partner." She gave the cutest and most obnoxious smile Natsu had ever seen…or maybe she was biased.

"Great! Now let's find two persons to beat, oh yeah!" Sting raised his fist in the air.

Natsu sent Lisanna and Lucy daggers as they followed Sting through the crowded house.

"Feeling good, Bubble Gum?" Cana wrapped her arm around her fuming friend.

"I've never been so per-fect." Natsu answered bitterly.

"You know you really can't hide your feelings?" The drunk girl snickered.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course… " She rolled her eyes. "C'mon, the beer pong's starting!"

The girls joined the crowd gathered in the center of the huge living room. The Heartfilia's house was ideal for big parties, since it was so large and spacious. All Lucy had to do was push the few furniture in the corners to make more space. Enough space to put there the beer pong table that appeared out of nowhere… Nobody knew who brought it.

On the table, ten plastic cups formed a triangle in front of each team, each one containing just an ounce of beer. The players had to throw the tennis table ball across the table. If it went inside of one of the cups, the opponent had to drink the cup and remove it. At the end, the team who had no cup on the table anymore lost.

Lisanna and Sting were whispering to each other, probably about their strategy, not far from Natsu. They were going to battle against Juvia and Gray, the aforementioned guy looking desperate as he tried to make his partner understand the rules.

Natsu huffed. Amateur. She wondered how good Lisanna was…

Sting started the game. He threw the ball, that landed right in one of the closest cup of their opponents. Everybody cheered, and Gray grumbled as he drank the hit cup. Then it was Gray's turn, who hit a cup as well, that Sting drank.

Finally it was Lisanna's turn. Natsu stared at her then at Lucy, who was focused on her girlfriend… Lisanna made it. She threw the ball into one of the furthest cups, mostly difficult to reach… Gray, Sting and Natsu had their jaw dropped, while everyone cheered and screamed Lisanna's name.

The game went on, and as planned, since Juvia was extremely bad at that game, Sting and Lisanna won. Natsu angrily watched Lucy hugging her girlfriend and kissing her cheek happily…

"Okay, who's next?" Sting yelled to the drunk crowd.

Natsu's head was boiling…the temptation was too strong.

"I'm in!" She shouted over the noise and stepped forward. She didn't know what impulse just took her. But it was too late now. She could see Cana sending her a sly look, and whispering to a smirking Gray… He must have known about Lisanna as well. She also caught Lucy looking curiously at her. Natsu averted her eyes, it wasn't the time for her heart to beat like somebody played bongos on it.

"I thought you didn't want to play." Sting frowned. "Who's your partner?"

"I changed my mind." Natsu grabbed Rogue's wrist and tugged the surprised boy until they were facing their opponents across the table. "He's my partner."

"What?!" Sting exclaimed and laughed. "Rogue is lame at that game."

Natsu glimpsed at Rogue, who kept silent but looked really affected by these words.

"Maybe he just needs a better partner to motivate him." Natsu replied and smirked.

People whistled playfully at her comeback. Natsu had brought back everyone's attention. Sting smiled at his competitive friend, and whispered to Lisanna. Sting knew Natsu's game well, but so did she with him. Natsu tugged Rogue's shirt to bring him down to her face level.

"We have to distract them." She whispered. "Follow my lead."

Natsu took off the big scarf that usually never left her neck, then her sleeveless jacket. She immediately earned greedy looks and whistles from the crowd, since it revealed her very short crop top matching her tight shorts. She was hot, and she knew it. Natsu winked at Loke who sent her a kiss in the air, then caught Lucy staring at her.

For once, she didn't avert her gaze. She held it, giving her a little smile, which brought the blonde to raise a curious brow at her. Natsu then tied up her long pink hair in a high ponytail. This way, nothing would disturb her during the game.

"Tch, I know how you work Flame Head!" Sting shook his head at his ex-team partner. "I'm immune to all your tricks!"

"Really?" Natsu smirked devilishly. "Rogue, take off your shirt."

Rogue looked at her in awe and blushed.

"What are you doing?!" He muttered to her.

"I play dirty." Natsu grinned. She was always aware of the attraction Sting and Rogue had for each other…unlike them.

Rogue obeyed, and soon Natsu had the satisfaction to see Sting checking her partner out, under the cheers of the ecstatic crowd. She also caught Lisanna gawking at his abs…funny. Maybe she was bi. As for Lucy, she retained herself from laughing at the situation, unlike Cana and Gray who held their ribs.

"Okay guys, showtime is over, let's play!" Levy, a bluenette who was one of Lucy's close friends, clapped her hands to bring the attention back on the game. People went silent.

"We let the future losers the honor to begin." Sting crossed his arms under his chest.

"Perfect." Natsu grinned then whispered to Rogue. "Always aim the closest cups okay? And believe in it. If you don't believe in your skills, you won't make it. Oh and don't let yourself distracted okay?"

Rogue nodded and left some space to Natsu. She took the ball and prepared herself to throw it.

"Wait!" Sting shouted. "We should have a referee. Lucy, come here, you're the host, so you do it!" Sting grabbed the surprised girl's arm and led her on the side in the middle of the table, way too close to Natsu in her taste…

"'The fuck, Sting?!" Natsu replied, outraged. "You didn't have a referee before!"

"And that was wrong, so from now on, we will." He sent her a devious smirk, knowing perfectly well what happened between the two girls. Natsu sent him daggers, and felt people around her fixing their eyes on her, waiting for her answer. What did she put herself into...

"Okay fine." Natsu pouted, and did her best to ignore the splendid Lucy, who, of course, was wearing a short strapless red dress to match her Christmas hat…

The game began. Natsu was stronger than Sting had planned. She nailed the furthest cups every time she played, compensating Rogue's game, who didn't win every turn, but who managed to hit some cups. Sting and Lisanna were good, but reaching the most difficult cups took them several turns at the end.

"One cup to win for Natsu and Rogue, against…" Lucy exclaimed over the noise of her chatty guests. "…two cups for Lisanna and Sting! Your turn guys!"

Lisanna inhaled and exhaled. Since she had played two games, alcohol started to gently show its effects. She took the ball. She had to throw it right in one of the two difficult cups... Every one went silent and looked at her. The cute girl launched it expertly, and after a deadly silent second during which the ball flew in the air, it landed in the cup.

Lisanna bowed as everyone cheered her, including Lucy who clapped her hands, under the irritated gaze of Natsu. This girl was too strong, and now it was Rogue's turn… Hopefully he would succeed. The only remaining cup was the closest one.

"Come on, you can do it!" Natsu grasped his arm reassuringly. Rogue nodded, feeling all fired up. He took the ball and aimed, but took a quick look at Sting right before he tossed it. The ball hit the corner of the cup, but didn't make it inside.

"Fuck!" He shouted and put his face in his hands, as Sting snickered and high-fived Lisanna.

"Do you smell something funny Lis'?" Sting asked loudly as he sniffed the air.

"Hmm, I think it's the smell of victory." Lisanna grinned happily. No one could ever hate somebody who smiled like that, Natsu thought bitterly…

"Yeah right, don't shout victory too soon, blondie!" Natsu replied. "You have to nail this one before." She pointed at the last cup from their side.

"Watch me…" He winked and focused.

"Don't freak out…" Natsu whispered very low to Rogue. Then right before Sting launched, she grasped Rogue's crotch. Sting widened his eyes in shock, as the ball fell far away from the cup.

Every one burst out in laughter, except Natsu, Rogue who just realized what had happened, Sting who looked utterly furious, Lisanna who rolled her eyes, and Lucy who disapproved and crossed her arms under her chest.

"Since I'm the referee, I'm not counting that." She stated, looking harshly at Natsu.

"Excuse me?" Natsu raised her brows. "And what's the reason, please?"

"You didn't play fair, that's why. I tolerated both your stripping, but this was too far."

"Oh you mean you didn't like what you saw?" Natsu smirked.

"That has nothing to do with me. You did that voluntarily to destabilize Sting." Lucy stepped forward threateningly.

"And Sting put you here on purpose to destabilize m- …us. But you didn't say anything to that." Natsu stepped forward as well. The girls were now both very close, sending daggers to each other. Although Natsu was two inches smaller, she was still looking scary.

"And why would I destabilize you?" Lucy asked sarcastically.

Natsu jolted at the question…she had nothing intelligent to answer. That was a first for her.

"Because…I _hate_ your stupid face…" She hissed, her eyes blazing like there was fire in them.

"Are you sure? By the way you check me out since the beginning of the game, you look like you want to get in my _pants_ …" Lucy gave her a mischievious smile and Natsu felt her cheeks getting red from embarrassment.

"Go get a room!" Cana yelled and laughed, as Gray took pictures of the girls with his phone.

Natsu looked around her and saw all the people she knew from the school whispering and laughing at her. She never really cared for what people said about her, but being ridiculed by the girl she had feelings for, in front of the whole school…only wearing these awfully short clothes… Natsu had rarely felt so humiliated before.

"You fucking barbie girl…" Natsu spat with disdain.

Lucy's eyes twitched, and she looked like she regretted what she said, but Natsu didn't care. She took the ball, aimed the cup, and threw it in it with so much force the cup fell and the beer poured on the table. People went silent again, and watched Natsu leave, after she got her scarf and jacket back.

"LET'S PUT ON SOME MUSIC GUYS !" Lisanna yelled after a couple of awkward seconds to break the ice. The guests sighed in sync and the party went over.

Lucy helped some friends to find the toilets, then found her way to the garden door. She stepped into the cold night, and scanned the dark until she found what she was looking for. An orange spark glittered under the big tree next to the kitchen. Lucy headed towards it, knowing it was Natsu, even if she could barely distinguish her.

"Hey." She said when she was in front of her. Natsu didn't answer, so Lucy opened the kitchen door, and switched the light on. Now she could perfectly see the pink haired girl, who had untied her gorgeous hair, Lucy noticed, and was smoking a cigarette.

"Natsu…" Lucy sighed and sat in front of her. "I'm sorry… I was really indelicate."

"I don't wanna talk to you. Go find your girlfriend, she must miss your stupid perfect face." Natsu grumbled without looking at her.

"My…girlfriend?" Lucy raised a brow questioningly. "Who are you talking about?"

"…Lisanna duh!" Natsu blinked and finally made eye contact. Lucy's mouth twitched into a grin that turned progressively into a loud laughter. "Stop making fun of me!" Natsu protested.

"Lis' isn't my girlfriend! She's been my best friend since pre-school!"

"W-what?!" Natsu's eyes were as large as saucers and her face redder than her hair. "But… Cana… She told me…" Natsu's jaw dropped then she buried her face in her scarf. "I'm gonna kill her."

Luc giggled again, then put a hand on her arm.

"So… That's what it was all about?"

"Huh?" Natsu raised her head. "What do you mean?"

"Lisanna…" Lucy answered and gave her a soft smile. "You thought we were together, so you tried to impress me by beating her at the beer pong?" She asked.

"Naww!" Natsu answered, trying to look shocked. Lucy's smile fell again, and the smoking girl felt like crap.

"Oh okay then…I just thought-" She looked at her, trying to find something in Natsu's always expressive eyes. "Never mind. I'm sorry for what I said. I just overreacted when I heard you say you hated me…"

Natsu's mind told her to grab her hand, to tell her that she was right, that she was jealous, that she never wanted to see her with another woman but her…but her mouth remained shut. Lucy stood up, and opened the kitchen door. "You're coming in?"

"Um, yeah…" Natsu answered and stood up as well. She threw the rest of her cigarette in an ashtray settled on the ground next to the door- Lucy's family must be regular smokers- then followed her host.

Lucy smiled, then headed towards the stairs, probably to go to her room. Natsu watched her disappear without moving. She wanted to tell her so many things…and it had been the perfect occasion. And yet, she had said nothing. She tightened her fists. She was such a coward.

Natsu's feet suddenly worked on their own, or maybe it was the alcohol that had slowed her mind because she only realized it when she was halfway to the first floor. Her heart beated but she didn't stop. Lucy had apologized…whereas Natsu never did…for four months.

"Lucy?" Natsu knocked on the partly opened door.

"Yes?" Lucy opened it widely and blinked twice. "What is it?"

"Errr…" Where could she begin… "…why did you invite me?"

"What?" Lucy scrunched her nose and pushed her slightly in the hallway to close the door behind her. She snapped herself around and leaned against the wall, facing Natsu with a serious face. "Why wouldn't I invite you? I invited the whole school."

"But I was…so rude and mean since…" Natsu averted her gaze and played with her hair, feeling uncomfortable.

"Since I asked you out." Lucy finished for her with a neutral tone.

"Well yeah…" Natsu frowned and put her hands in her shorts pockets nervously.

Lucy sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry I made you freak out that day. I had no idea you would react like that…"

And there she was, apologizing again… Natsu could never deserve her…if she wanted it, at least. Did she…? She couldn't deny her jealousy about Lisanna…

"I honestly thought you liked girls." Lucy pursued. "I'm sorry. I tried to make it up to you after that, to act normally, like nothing happened…"

She looked so sad… Natsu wanted to kiss her, to comfort her…to make her smile again… Why was it so hard?

"I wanted to be your friend…but you clearly didn't want to. But I was stubborn and-"

"I don't want to be your friend." Natsu stated seriously, as something clicked in her mind.

"Oh…" Lucy looked truly hurt to hear it directly from her.

"I mean…" Natsu moved close to her, until their bodys were inches apart. "I can't be _only_ friend with you…" She slowly put her arms on the wall behind Lucy, encaging the confused girl who started to blush.

"You…can't?" She asked. Natsu shook her head and darted her burning gaze on her face as she licked her lips.

"You've been stuck in my head for four months, Lucy…" She said as she raised a bit her face towards hers.

Lucy felt her hot breath on her face, and her chest brushing hers, like she dreamt it so many times…

"You messed up my mind, Barbie Girl…" She leaned closer again, until their noses brushed. Being friends was not acceptable…Natsu could never handle it. She'd rather completely forget about her. And this either was not conceivable. Not anymore.

Natsu delicately put a hand on her cheek, stroking it softly. She heard Lucy's breath shake at her action.

"I've been such a jerk with you because…I couldn't accept it." Natsu put her other hand on her waist and rubbed it up and down. She didn't know why, all of a sudden, she opened up to her. But she couldn't chicken out anymore.

"And now…you can?" Lucy asked with hopeful eyes.

"I guess? I'm not sure, I'm always confused when I see you…"

Lucy gulped and licked her lips in anticipation. She couldn't rush it… She didn't want Natsu to run away again.

"Every time I see you…" Natsu pecked her cheek, very close to her lips. "…you drive me insane."

She slided her hand on her back, and the other one on the back of her neck, maintaining her firmly. Lucy finally put a hand in Natsu's hair and yanked her closer, until their lips met.

"LUCYYY, WHERE ARE YOUUU?"

Natsu pulled away abruptly when she heard the voice coming from downstairs. Lucy huffed then opened her bedroom door.

"Wait for me inside, I'll be back."

Natsu nodded and walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Wow…" She gasped. This was a large room! Two persons could easily live in here. Lucy had her own bathroom, and a huge closet for her countless clothes and shoes.

Natsu collapsed on her enormous bed, and stared at the ceiling. Constellations and clouds were painted on it, it could look like a nightsky if you let your imagination run. It was beautiful. Natsu sighed and rubbed her exposed belly thoughtfully. Everything happened really fast all of a sudden...

She had practically confessed to Lucy, and they kissed. But Natsu was still lost… What if it was just the alcohol that controlled her? What would happen tomorrow? What if Natsu freaked out again? She didn't want to hurt Lucy anymore…

Five minutes later, Natsu jolted when the door cracked open, revealing the ever amazing owner of the house.

"Phew, finally free." She took her Christmas hat off her head and put it on her desk, then turned around. Natsu was still laying on her bed and ogling her with sparkling eyes, looking insanely tempting to the blonde…

Lucy gulped and walked towards her, under the silent gaze of Natsu, then she sat on the bed next to her.

"So…" Lucy twirled a strand of hair nervously, averting her eyes from the beautiful sakura. "…we were interrupted."

"Yeah." Natsu answered calmly, surprising Lucy who rarely heard her using that tone. Then she felt Natsu's hand in her back, stroking it sensually and- oh- so gently Lucy felt a shiver run down her spine.

"How drunk are you?" She snapped her head at Natsu.

"Easy." Natsu smiled softly, still caressing her back. "I'm not out of control, and I won't forget anything."

"You won't regret what happened?" Lucy narrowed her eyes and shifted so that she could see her better.

"I…don't know…" Natsu frowned sadly.

"Natsu…" Lucy sighed and rubbed her own face. "I can't… I need to know what you want… Yesterday you talked to me like I was the most disgusting person in the world, and tonight…" Lucy sighed again. "You're not the only one to be confused here."

She was about to stand up, when Natsu grabbed her arm, then stood and straddled Lucy before she had the time to realize. Her heart raced in her chest when she felt her sitting on her lap and her hands on her shoulders. She looked into her so particular onyx eyes that attracted her the first time they met.

"I'm stupid okay?" Natsu started. "I'm a hothead, I don't care what people say about me, I'm always sure of me, of what I do or say. And I'm proud…"

Lucy hesitantly put her hands on Natsu's thighs.

"But you…" Natsu took her face in her hands, staring deeply in her brown eyes. "You surprised me in a way I could never expect. You made me doubt, you made me insecure… You made me realize I was more ignorant about myself than I ever thought I'd be. I hated you for that."

Lucy jolted at the ferocity of her words, feeling stabbed in the heart. She was about to push her away, when Natsu suddenly planted her mouth on hers, and sucked avidly on her bottom lip. Lucy felt herself melt under that kiss, and internally cursed when Natsu parted.

"I tried to date guys, remember?" She pursued. "To forget about you. But you were always here." She tapped on her temple. "Always in my head, never leaving me…"

Natsu untied Lucy's bun and watched her golden hair pour on her shoulders.

"The more I tried to forget you, the more obsessed I became about you…" Natsu said as she ran her hands in her hair, massaging her head deliciously.

"Then I accepted you in my mind, about two months ago." Natsu dived in her neck and sucked on her skin, making Lucy moan and gripped her thighs.

"Aaah- but…you said…" Lucy panted as she felt hot inside, and tried to organize her thoughts. "You said you couldn't accept it…and you were aggressive with me just yesterday!"

"I accepted that I was obsessed with you, not that I liked you. There's a difference."

Lucy was starting to feel irritated. Not to mention aroused. She put a hand on Natsu's chest and pushed her to face her.

"So what now?!" She exclaimed furiously. "How do you explain what you're doing? Do you like me? What do you WANT Natsu?!" She asked desperately.

Natsu looked at her with tired eyes. Tired of hurting Lucy and herself. Tired of this uncertain situation…

"I want you. That's for sure." She answered. Lucy's heart skipped a beat. "I don't want another girl to steal you away from me…" She bent her head as she thought of her jealousy towards Lisanna earlier. That was what triggered her sudden desire to claim the girl…along with the alcohol. Maybe.

"...but?"

"What but?" Natsu nuzzled in her neck and inhaled her smell. Flower perfume mixed with her own scent. Intoxicating.

"There's always a but…" Lucy stroke her cheek softly. "If I asked you out again, what would you say?"

Natsu stiffened, and she knew Lucy felt it. She slowly raised to face her, still sitting on her lap.

"U-um…" She stuttered as her cheeks reddened.

"You know, we don't have to be official…" Lucy rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"Really?" Natsu eyes lightened up, as she thought about it. That could work… Keeping it a secret until she felt ready...

"Yes. But…" Lucy frowned gravely.

"...but?" Natsu asked in fear.

"…but you kept implying you like me against your will." Lucy said bitterly. "And I can't stand that. For now."

Natsu felt her heart squeeze at her harsh tone. Lucy stood up, forcing Natsu to part from her.

"So I have to think about it." Lucy said. Natsu couldn't look her in the eyes. "And you too."

Lucy lifted her chin, and kissed her for the second time tonight, more passionately than she intended to. Natsu kissed her back and pressed her body against hers, feeling the heat running through her skin. To her despair, Lucy broke their embrace and headed towards the door, which she opened before sending Natsu one last sad glance.

"Figure out what bothers you..." She whispered then closed the door, leaving Natsu flustered and thoughtful in the dark room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Do you like me? What do you WANT Natsu?!_

_If I asked you out again, what would you say?_

_You kept implying you like me against your will._

_I have to think about it._

"Watch out!"

Natsu leapt on the side to avoid one of her classmates who was lying on the ground. She was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't seen him.

"Dahahaha, how could you fall on a flat ground, Freed?!" An exhilarated teenager appeared next to Natsu, who reached out a hand to the green haired guy.

"I tripped on my shoelaces, you're stupid to laugh for that Bickslow…" Freed answered angrily.

"You mean you suck at running, right?" Bickslow stuck out his tongue.

"Guys, guys, shut up and run, Gildarts is watching us!" Natsu discretely pointed at their suspicious P.E teacher.

"Oh right!" Bickslow whispered even if it wasn't necessary, and resumed running with the others. "So Natsu… I heard you and Lucy had a lover's spat at her party?" He snickered devilishly at his classmate.

"Mind your own business…" Natsu narrowed her eyes at him then smirked. "Unless you want me to kick your ass until you can't sit?"

"Aaah no thank you, let's go Freed!" Bickslow ran away with his hands on his bottom just in case Natsu decided to do what she threatened him.

Natsu laughed then glanced at the group of girls who were lazily running and chatting on the other side of the court. A certain blonde was among them, looking in great distress as she panted heavily and sweated in her T-shirt. Sports must have been the only weakness of the smart and always perfect-looking Lucy.

Natsu smiled tenderly. She looked cute like this, with her red face, struggling to breathe and keep her pace up.

"Oh god…" An arm collapsed on Natsu's shoulder, almost making her fall.

"What's wrong Popsicle?" Natsu grinned at a panting Gray. "You can't handle Juvia's passion?"

"Shut up… She runs super fast!" He whined. "I like her, but she can be really…"

"Clingy?" Natsu chuckled.

"Yeah…"

"You're cute together, you should ask her out for the New Year's Eve ball." Natsu winked.

"No way I'm going to that ball!" Gray replied. "We avoided it for three years, I'm not caving now!"

They both laughed as they thought of this uncanny idea. The ball was always a fiasco, because it was too expensive and alcohol-free. Plus, they had to waltz! So only a few people- mostly girls- attended it every year…and Juvia was one of them.

"Speaking of that…" Gray smirked, and Natsu already knew _who_ he was going to talk about. "You know Lucy's going to that ball, right?"

"No I didn't know." She answered with a neutral tone. "We don't talk."

"Right, you prefer to kiss and grope each other in her room…" Gray couldn't finish his sentence, as Natsu had already punched his arm. "Ow, stop, I'm only teasing!"

"You didn't tell anyone, did you?" Natsu asked threateningly.

"No, I didn't, I swear!" Gray tossed his arms in front of him to emphasize his words. Natsu sighed and frowned thoughtfully.

"Everyone at school knows something happened…"

"Is it a problem?" Gray raised a brow. He had trouble understanding his friend sometimes. She never paid attention to rumors about her before.

"Well Monday it was, remember? I couldn't walk five minutes alone without hearing about it." She rolled her eyes. "But now, nah, it's the last day anyway. People will forget during holidays."

"True." Gray nodded and accelerated his pace when he saw Juvia not far from them. "Did you talk with Lucy since the party?"

"No." Natsu shook her head, looking expressionless.

It had been almost a week since they kissed and talked and…argued? This party was still a mystery to Natsu. She still had no idea how these events occured… Their conversation had been quite unclear. Had Natsu asked her out? Yes, in a way…or not? Anyway, Lucy had rejected her...right? It gave Natsu headaches whenever she tried to figure it out.

At least her feelings were less confused now. Natsu knew for sure that she was extremely attracted to Lucy, even more, she liked her… She wanted to know her and be with her all the time. And she was definitely jealous and possessive…despite the fact that they weren't even friends. They only talked a bit during classes, nothing important.

Natsu had wondered the whole week what was going on inside of her barbie head… She looked so composed and serene all the time. Like nothing had happened in her room _that_ Saturday…

"C'mon Flame Head, don't pout like that!" Gray bumped her arm. "I bet you anything you're gonna make out again before New Year's Eve."

"Yeah right." She laughed bitterly.

"Why don't you try to become friend with her?" Gray asked. "You know that's how couples usually start…"

"I know. But I fucked up. I spent four months almost insulting her. She has every rights to reject me, as a friend or something else."

"You're exaggerating. But yeah, you could've been nicer."

"She said she wanted to think about it..." Natsu resumed, getting lost in her thoughts again. "So I gave her space. She didn't try to talk to me the whole week anyway..."

"Think…about what? Going out with you?"

"I guess?" Natsu gave him a doubtful look.

"…so you asked her out?" He asked, surprised. "You told me you didn't."

"No! I didn't-" She face-palmed. "I don't know okay, it's weird, I don't like that, I'm going crazy!"

"No wonder why she must think about it, you totally ARE crazy." Gray snorted. "You want to go out with her or not?"

"I want people to stop asking me this question!" Natsu yelled, making her other classmates jolt in front of her. "Dammit, Cana keeps bothering me with that…" Natsu sighed.

"Well you're not very clear, Flame Brain."

"I _just_ accepted my feelings…" Natsu protested. "And you're not one to talk Popsicle, you friendzone Juvia since middle school."

"… _touché_." Gray pouted. "C'mon let's race!" He suddenly rushed like a meteor on the court.

"We're not supposed to race, moron!" Natsu laughed and followed him nonetheless. She loved to beat him at that game, since she ran particularly fast.

Soft brown eyes followed the feisty pink haired girl running and laughing on the other side of the field. Lucy had to admit, this week had been quite troubling… Knowing that Natsu actually liked her… Lucy's friends had told her on multiple occasions that Natsu's attitude was not the one of somebody who hated her, but the humble girl had never believed them. During the first month after they met, Natsu had been really aggressive or totally ignored Lucy, and it hurt her a lot. Then she had accepted it, and moved on, trying to be only friendly with Natsu. But the hothead didn't even want that. How could Lucy imagine that she had been falling for her all this time?! It was insane.

"Why are you… sighing… like that?" Levy asked her while she panted. The little bluenette was at least as bad at P.E as Lucy. "…thinking about her?"

"No!...yes…" Lucy sighed again, but regretted it, as she needed air.

"I don't understand you…" Levy pursued in a breathless tone. "You have…only eyes…for her…since the beginning of the year… You can't deny it…"

"Not true!"

"Don't cut me off! Can't breathe…So now…she finally returns your feelings…and you reject her?"

"I wasn't into her anymore…"

"Really?" Levy gave her a sarcastic look. "Why did you…kiss her then?"

"Okay maybe I…was still into her…" Lucy inhaled making a weird noise with her throat. "God, I hate P.E!"

"Same…especially in…the morning…" Levy answered.

"But I…stopped…considering dating her… a long time ago…y'know…"

"I know… What about now?"

"I don't know… It's been…barely a…week." Lucy internally cursed. Speaking during P.E was always a bad idea. She was sure they would die from asphyxia before the end.

"At least…you guys…made progress… She didn't talk bad…to you…at all…since the party…"

"Yay…" Lucy laughed and coughed. "Dammit, I want this class to be over, WAAAAH!"

Lucy hadn't seen the mud flake, and her foot slipped on it, making her lose balance. She closed her eyes during her fall. However, she didn't crash on the ground. She felt strong arms catching her waist from behind and her head landed on a soft pillow.

"Wow that was close!" A cheerful voice she knew too well exclaimed. Lucy opened her eyes, and saw dark eyes looking at her with an amused spark in them. Lucy felt herself blush, especially when she realized that the soft pillow was actually Natsu's breast. "Be careful next time, Blondie!"

Natsu helped her raise on her feet, then let her go, grinned to her, and ran after Gray who was loudly shouting victory.

"Lucy!" Levy stopped in front of her and breathed in and out deeply to recover from her effort. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine…" Lucy couldn't keep her eyes off her mud savior, who looked so amazing with her long hair tied in a high ponytail, swaying in the wind, and her wide grin… Sports was her element, unlike Lucy. Natsu had quite an athlete body, she was thin and muscled, but not too much, she still looked feminine, and she was extremely hot…

"Lucyyyyy… you're doing it again…" Levy and Juvia giggled. When did Juvia appear?

"Since they kissed, Lucy-san is always in a trance when she sees Natsu…" Juvia said with her sweet voice.

"By the way, we can still see your hickey." Levy teased.

"Oh shut up…" Lucy buried her face in her scarf. She was glad the cold weather allowed her to wear it… The purple mark on her neck was difficult to hide, and six days later it was still a bit visible.

"And she smiled to you!" Levy clapped her hands together. "It's the first time I see her smile to you!"

"Right…" Lucy said with a neutral tone, but her friends saw the spark of joy glittering in her eyes as she watched again the girl in question from afar.

At this moment, Clive, the P.E teacher, blew his whistle and ordered all the students to gather around him. He was a tall handsome and muscular man, around his forties, who loved his job and his students, especially his daughter, who happened to be Cana. He discovered he was her father only a year ago, and since then, he couldn't help to show her his endless affection…a bit too much in Cana's taste.

"Okay, everone! Today, you're gonna play handball!" He exclaimed joyfully.

"Oh maaaan, not handball…" Someone grumbled loudly in the crowd. This game looked like soccer, with the ball being thrown from hands to hands instead of kicked.

"Is that a complaint I hear?" Gildarts said threateningly. He could be very scary when he wanted to.

"No Mr. Clive! All good!" All the students shouted in fear, and took a ball to start practicing.

Finally, half an hour later, the students were organized in six teams, three teams of girls and three of boys. Girls were battling against girls from one side, boys against boys from the other. Natsu and Erza, the student council president and Natsu's good friend, were the only girls who played with the boys, since they were monstrously good at that game.

As for Lucy, she had the chance to be one of the tallest girls of the class, so she was chosen to be the goalkeeper of her team, which suited her perfectly. The only inconvenient was that when the game was focused on the other team's goal, Lucy was quite bored, waiting for the players to come back on her side of the field.

At one of those calm moments during the game, Lucy felt somebody's eyes on her back. She turned her head a bit on the side, and caught sight of a familiar pinkie leaning casually against the wall, a bottle of water in her mouth. Staring intently at her.

How could Lucy _not_ blush… Damn her.

"Stop staring at me, you look like a perv…" Lucy tried to say with a serene tone. From Natsu's amusing look, she definitely failed.

"Sorry, I can't help it. These pants on your ass are almost begging my eyes to stare." Natsu smirked.

"Excuse me?!" Lucy, feeling shocked, put her hands on her bottom, but couldn't help to laugh at this change of attitude. "Since when do you tease me like that?"

"Since you decided to wear a pink thong in P.E…"

This time Lucy squealed. She hadn't realized her sports T-shirt and pants weren't hiding the top of her lacy underwear anymore.

"I was late this morning…" Lucy fixed her outfit so that it looked more decent. "I took the first thing in my closet…"

"You have an interesting closet…" Natsu smirked wider. Lucy turned her head to hide the smile she couldn't suppress. This simple conversation brought back all the desire she felt for the girl for so many months…

"Go away, perv, I must focus on the game." She send an amused glance at Natsu.

"Okay, I'm leaving!" She started to walk towards the boys' field. "By the way, when Cana shoots, protect your left side. That's where she aims most of the times." Natsu winked at her, then ran towards the boys who were arguing with the referee.

Lucy smiled fondly, feeling her heart beam. It was the first time Natsu was nice to her since the party where they met in september. She could get used to it…

Lucy shook her head when she saw the players of her team rushing towards her goal. Time to play.

A couple of minutes later, their referee whistled to indicate the end of the match. Lucy and her teammates sighed in relief. Her team was allowed to have a break, while another match started.

Lucy and the others left the field and found their way to the toilet. As she drank water, the exhausted girl felt an arm wrapped around her shoulders. She frowned and looked up to see Evergreen, a very nosy classmate she never particularly liked, sending her a teasing look.

"So Lucy… I saw Natsu talking to you during the game…" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yes, so?" Lucy took the arm off her shoulder and headed towards the exit. She didn't want to make the conversation last. As she walked, she realized all the girls had shut their mouths to listen.

"So how's it going between you two…?" Evergreen asked annoyingly.

"I don't understand what you're talking about. We just talked." Lucy shrugged and stepped out of the toilet.

"Come on, we all know you're a lesbian!" Lucy froze. Behind her, a dead silence filled the toilet, if you forgot the water pouring in the sink. The teenager turned around slowly, and stared at Evergreen with the most expressionless face she could.

"What's your point, Evergreen?" She asked coldly.

"Well…" The aforementioned girl looked uncomfortable. "You gotta have something going on with the pinkie…everyone talks about it."

"Hm hm…" Lucy rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Your life must be really boring…"

"Excuse me?" Evergreen raised her brows in shock.

"I said your life must be boring…if you have to put your nose in other people's business with such a lack of delicacy…"

"My life's not boring, blondie!" The offended girl put her fists on her hips. "I just asked you because I assumed you have nothing to hide!" She smirked. "But maybe you're ashamed of your sexuality, if you can't admit it…"

"…do you ever think before you talk?" Lucy said with disdain, raising a brow. "There's a difference between denying my sexuality and not exposing it like an exhibitionist. Unlike you, I don't feel the need to tell my love or sex life to everyone in order to get noticed…"

Evergreen's cheeks turned red, and she opened her mouth to reply something, but found nothing. Lucy shook her head, feeling pitiful for the girl, and finally went out of the toilet, slamming the door behind her.

"Wow…that was badass."

Lucy jolted at the sudden voice. She turned her head on the left and saw Natsu leaning – again- against the wall, arms crossed under her chest.

"Thanks." Lucy answered with a neutral tone. She hesitated for a second, then walked towards her and leaned on the wall next to her.

"Evergreen can't keep her mouth shut…" Natsu rolled her eyes then smiled at Lucy.

"Unfortunately, she's not the first one to ask me indelicate questions…" Lucy sighed. "Some people despise me for my orientation, others accept it but are persuaded I would love to talk about it all day…they would almost expect me to write a book about it!" She laughed a bit.

"Like you're a freak…" Natsu frowned.

"Yes…" Lucy nodded. "…like I'm some sort of curious and fascinating animal at the zoo you can't help to point at."

Natsu looked at her with a grave look. She was about to speak, when the toilet's door opened, and the group of girls came out, shushing when they saw the two girls together. Evergreen sent daggers to Lucy, who held her stare.

"Pfff, and then they say there's nothing between them…" The nosy girl whispered loudly to her classmate.

"You know we can hear you, right Ever?" Natsu stated more than she asked.

"I told you not to call me Ever…" She pouted.

"Oh sorry, gossip bitch then?" Natsu smirked.

"Get lost, you and your girlfriend…" Evergreen spat and walked away with the other girls who pretended they didn't hear the argument.

"Nah you'd miss me! Who'd put you back in your place if I weren't here?!" Natsu laughed when she saw the girl throwing her the finger. Lucy looked at her, wearing an amused smile.

"Is there a single person in the school you don't argue with?" She asked teasingly.

"Hm…" Natsu thought seriously about it. "Erza…but I guess it's because I can't afford it. She's too scary when she's mad…" She shivered, making Lucy laugh.

"Oh come on, she's really nice, I like her!"

"Still scary!" Natsu shook her head vehemently. "Especially when there's no strawberry cake left at the cafeteria!"

"Okay you're right." Lucy grinned. "Still… I'm glad I have her, and other great people, who don't care who I like and treat me like a normal person…" She smiled softly.

"Lucy…" Natsu nervously twirled a strand of hair around a finger. "I never properly apologized for my attitude…"

"It's okay." She cut her off.

"No it's not." Natsu moved to stand right in front of her, watching her straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry I hurt you Lucy."

Lucy's heart pounded in her chest, because of the sincere words she never thought she would hear one day, because they could finally get along, be friends, and maybe more…

Natsu was standing close to her, reminding her of the last time they were in that position… Why did she look so hot right now, in her sports clothes…such tight clothes, that fitted perfectly her taut stomach, her muscular thin thighs, her round and firm breast… So tempting. Lucy considered asking her to move further from her.

"So, um…" She averted her gaze. "Did you…think about…"

"…us?" Natsu chuckled at her uneasiness. "Yeah… All week. What about you?"

"Well of course I did…" Lucy rolled her eyes. "But I'm still…thinking." She scratched her head.

"No problem." Natsu nodded, crossing her arms under her chest. "As for me, after four months of denial, and one week of people telling me what I should do…I decided to stop _thinking_."

Lucy frowned and looked at her, not understanding. At this moment, Gray's voice resonated loudly in the hallway.

"FLAME HEAAAD, WE'RE PLAYING, HURRYYYY!"

"COMIIIING!" She shouted back, and started to move, when Lucy grabbed her arm suddenly.

"Wait! What do you mean you stop thinking?!"

Natsu stared at her face. She looked confused…and so cute with her blushing cheeks.

"Sorry, I mean I stop overthinking now." Natsu grinned.

"…that doesn't help!" Lucy exclaimed desperately.

Natsu laughed then suddenly closed the space between them, and kissed her without a word. Lucy's heart pace quickened again. She felt her hands on her waist, sensually rubbing up and down. She kissed her back, closing her eyes and putting her arms around Natsu's neck. She parted her lips. The tip of their tongues met, and Natsu pressed her whole body against hers, letting her hands travel down until they reached Lucy's bottom. She put her thigh between Lucy's legs, then squeezed her ass and yanked it so that Lucy's body rocked on hers. The blonde moaned when she felt her core rubbing against Natsu's thigh and their breasts crushing each other's. She grabbed a fistful of the pink hair, messing up the ponytail, and fiercely deepened the kiss again like she wanted to devour Natsu…

The smaller girl cackled at her eagerness and parted from her, to Lucy's great disappointment. Natsu reached up a hand and stroke her cheek, smiling at her.

"I meant something like this…" She winked, then pulled away all too quickly and left.

Lucy remained alone in the hallway and blinked, just realizing what had happened. She was panting a little and trying to ignore the pulse between her thighs.

"That's still not clear!" She whined and face-palmed. "Man, now I'm the one overthinking…"

* * *

Erza made her hand joints crack, then her neck, getting ready to attack the object of her desire. She grabbed her spoon, put it delicately above the perfect strawberry cake lying on her plate, and sliced it slowly. Oh, the pleasure she felt as she saw the utensil dive in the tasty cream… Unfortunately, her entranced moment was broken a second later, when a loud "Yo Erza!" greeted her, accompanied by a powerful smack on her back that made her body jolt forward.

"Oh great…" She frowned as she observed the damage on her plate. "You ruined my cake, Natsu…"

Her friend widened her eyes when she saw a wrinkle between Erza's brows, and a vein threatening to pop on her forehead. Jellal, her boyfriend who was a prudent person, moved slightly away from her, in case she decided to get angry and throw the lost cake at Natsu.

"Aah, sorry Erza… Here, take mine!" Natsu grinned and handed her her own dessert. Erza examined it suspiciously, then took it when she seemed satisfied and thanked her. Natsu exhaled in relief – as well as Jellal- and sat down in front of the couple.

"So," She started to devour her chicken wings as she spoke. "Whacha guys doin' during the holidays?"

"I'm going to work at the club with Mira." Erza answered and smiled brightly. "I get to wear their great waitress outfit, I can't wait."

"No kidding!" Natsu exclaimed. "Lucky you! I didn't search for a job early enough…I got nothing." She pouted.

"Can't you try at the club? You're a regular, after all, I doubt they would refuse you." Jellal suggested.

"No she can't." Erza shook her head. "She's not 18 yet. She's not even supposed to go there in the first place." She sent daggers to Natsu.

"How come _you_ can work there? We're in the same class!" Natsu frowned.

"You already know why, I started school one year later than I should have." Erza explained. "And if I see you there while I work, I'll kick you out, you're warned!" She pointed severely at her.

"So you're okay with me drinking all I want at parties, but you can't allow it at the club?" Natsu smirked.

"I'm not your mother, I can't and won't control you. But when I work there, I can control who gets in. No way I'll allow you in." She smiled devilishly at the scowling Natsu.

"Well, guess what, no way I'll invite you at my New Year's Eve party! Ha!" She stuck her tongue out.

"What a revenge… Jellal and I can't go anyway, I'm sorry…" Erza apologized with regretful eyes.

"What?! Why?" Natsu asked, feeling shocked. She always did a party for New Year's Eve since they attended high school, and the couple never missed it.

"Because this year, Erza is the student council president, so she has to attend the ball then help to clean…and I'm her date…" Jellal grumbled the last part. He would have preferred Natsu's party…

"Oh maaan, you're going to this shit?" Natsu face-palmed.

"Yup, and they're not the only ones…" Gray suddenly came out of nowhere and angrily slammed his lunch on the table next to Natsu. "I'm Juvia's date…"

"Dahaha, I knew you'd cave this year!" Natsu laughed then pouted again. "So that means you won't come either?!"

"Not until midnight that's for sure…" He grumbled. "We'll come after. Save me some booze huh?" He begged, since there was no alcohol allowed at the ball.

"I can't guarantee it, Popsicle. Cana will be there." Natsu shrugged.

"Cana will be where?" A boy with long black hair and a lot of piercings on his face joined them.

"Yo Gajeel." Gray fist bumped with him. "At Natsu's place, for New Year's Eve."

"You're coming Metal Head?" Natsu asked.

"I wish…" Gajeel pinched the bridge of his nose. "But Shrimp thinks we have to go to the ball, because it's romantic and shit, and it's our first New Year together, shit like that…"

"Good, Gajeel." Erza patted his shoulder. "You put your girlfriend's wishes before yours."

"Wimp!" Natsu cackled. "I hope for you she'll make it up to you after that…" She winked.

"Shut up, Flame Brain." Gajeel snarled. "The ball ends at 12 :30 AM, so we'll come at your place then. You better restrain Cana. I'll need to drink after that waltzing thing…"

"There will be Sting and Rogue too. And they bring some of their friends from Sabertooth." Natsu said.

"Oh did you hear they got together? Sting and Rogue?" Erza's eyes lightened up as she spoke.

"Yup, all thanks to me!" Natsu said proudly.

"Tch I don't buy it, how could you set them up, with your coconut head?" Gray smirked.

"Fuck you! They got together because I teamed up with Rogue last time at Lucy's party, and Sting was impressed." Natsu retorted as she punched Gray's arm.

"Ouch! That hurts! Oh by the way…" He smirked evilly, and Natsu already dreaded his next sentence. "Did you invite Lucy to your party?"

"Not yet." She answered calmly, surprising everyone around the table. "I will. But since she goes to the ball, I don't know if she will come. "

"Why not?" Gajeel shrugged. "Shrimp and I will come, the Popsicle and his water woman as well, why not her."

"She's not my _woman_ …" Gray protested. "And good for you Natsu…" He nodded, feeling impressed.

"What? It's no big deal…" She rolled her eyes, and didn't see Erza getting up, and turning over the table to stand behind her.

"We're proud of you, that's all… My precious hothead." Erza pulled Natsu in a crushing hug.

"Ughhh Erza! Can't breathe!"

The group of friends laughed at this moving and odd scene. As Natsu's best friends, they all knew the conflict she had with herself since the beginning of the year, and they were extremely happy- yes even Gajeel- to see her finally accepting her feelings.

"You could've invited her to go to the ball with you, y'know, as her date…" Gray smirked and winked.

"Pfft." Gajeel huffed.

"Gray, are you sure you know me?" Natsu asked, raising a brow. "Like I'd go to that ball… Besides, I wouldn't be comfortable at all…"

"Why?"

"Because she recently changed her mind on Lucy, think a little, Gray." Erza answered for her friend. "Anyway, it's too late, Lucy already has a date."

Natsu suddenly choked on her drink, and spat it in her plate.

"Ew." Gajeel pouted. "Throw up somewhere else please, I'm trying to eat."

"Don't worry I'm done." She replied angrily. "Who's her date?"

"Max." Erza answered.

"Max?! A boy?!" She couldn't help to exclaim.

"He asked her out, she said yes, that's all I know." Erza resumed eating her cake and glanced worriedly at her frowning friend. "Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"Please don't do something stupid…"

Everyone went silent at Erza's words.

"Why would I…" Natsu shrugged, then stood up, grabbed her leftovers and left, under the gaze of their friends. Knowing her, she definitely was uspet with the news…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been a long time, hasn't it? xD This story is back! It will have 5 chapters, I'm currently writing number 4. This year, med school is gonna be very very tough, I'll have less time to write, and be slower to update, but I won't quit writing, and I don't forget the stories I haven't completed yet, don't worry ;)

"You have two minutes left to solve the equation, then I'll send somebody to the board to write the solution." the teacher warned the silent class, interrupting the students in their brainstorming, daydreaming, or after-lunch digestion.

Lucy internally snickered when she saw the boy in front of her jolt in his chair because the teacher had awoken him. She hoped he would be picked to solve the equation… The guy always harassed her to do his homework for him, but she never accepted. He also tried to hit on her many times…despite her making it clear from the beginning that she wasn't interested in him, nor men in general.

Lucy sighed and let her eyes wander in the room, since she had already finished the exercise. They didn't travel far as they fell on the back of a pretty pink haired girl who was sitting three ranks in front of her, at a diagonal table row. Natsu was chewing on her pen as she stared emptily at the board, unaware of Lucy's eyes on her, or the soft smile the blonde was unconsciously giving her.

Lucy watched her frown as she probably tried to solve the maths, then shifted on her seat to discretely extract her phone out of her pocket. The peeker silently scolded Natsu for distracting herself from her work. But she couldn't help finding her cute like this, texting from under the table and sometimes glancing worriedly at the teacher.

Lucy jolted when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Damn, she had forgotten to put it on silent. She ignored it, and was about to read her equation for the tenth time, when she spotted Natsu slightly turning her face towards her. She tapped the pocket where she had put her phone back, then winked at Lucy. It was so brief nobody else could have seen it. Hopefully.

Lucy frowned as she understood. Natsu had been texting her?! That was a first. But she didn't have her number!

After a dozen of seconds squirming in her seat, Lucy finally decided to break her own rule, and took her phone out of her jeans. She had a messenger notification from Natsu. Of course, she forgot they were friends on Facebook since the beginning! Lucy had always wondered why Natsu never blocked her.

_"I know I'm hot but you should stop staring at me or people will notice you're a drooling perv ;)"_

Lucy instantly blushed, wanting to crawl under the table to hide her embarrassment . It was obvious now that Natsu had been perfectly aware of Lucy's gawking…

 _"I'm not drooling!"_ Lucy furiously typed. She then pretended to focus her attention on the very uninteresting back of her classmate in front of her, ignoring Natsu's snicker. Two seconds later, Lucy's phone indicated she had a new message. She wanted nothing more than ignoring it, but she couldn't resist.

 _"So you admit you're a perv :p"_ the annoying pinky had written. When had she become such a tease?!

_"You shouldn't be texting in class!"_

_"I could say the same for you perv!"_ Lucy started to type angrily her answer, when she felt someone tapping her back behind her. She turned her head to see Levy, looking uncomfortable and pointing discretely at the…teacher's desk.

"So…I guess Miss Heartfilia solved the equation, since she has nothing better to do than playing on her phone?" Mrs Aquarius sent her daggers trough her glasses. Although Lucy was the best in class, the teacher seemed to hate her more than all the other students.

"…yes I solved it, Ma'am…" Lucy answered with the most confident tone she had, contrasting with her red cheeks. She really hated to be bullied like this by a teacher for unjustified reasons. Okay, maybe this time it was justified.

"Then what are you waiting for? Come at the board and show us." Mrs Aquarius rolled her eyes. "And give me your phone. You can have it back at the end of the class."

Lucy stood up and headed towards the desk, ignoring her classmates' stares, especially the smirky one from the responsible of this event. All because of Natsu…

Lucy put the phone on Mrs Aquarius' desk, then took the chalk and started to write her results with confidence. At least she couldn't get scolded for maths.

"D-Dragneel, give me your phone right now!"

Lucy almost got a heart attack when she heard the teacher's yelp.

"I-I saw you use it!"

The confused girl turned to see a flustered Aquarius next to her, gaping at the blonde's phone on the desk… Lucy could only see she had a message from Natsu, but couldn't read it… She paled. What did the unbearable pinky send her to make Aquarius red like this?

"Yes Ma'am!" Natsu casually stood up, a smile on her face. She gave the teacher her phone and went back to her seat, averting her gaze from Lucy the whole time.

Lucy regained her composure with difficulty, but managed to finish the equation perfectly. For the rest of the hour, she spent her time squirming in her seat and sending quick glances at Natsu. She hated to wait, and hated to be in bad terms with a teacher.

Finally the bell rang. All the students rushed out of the classroom, except for the two culprits who had to take their phone back. Natsu happily thanked Mrs Aquarius and left, leaving Lucy alone with the demon.

"No texting ever again Heartfilia! Understood?" the teacher threw the phone in Lucy's hands. "And…good for you…" she added, a little smirk on her lips.

Lucy blushed. What did the girl send her?! She rushed out of the room, then frantically unlocked her screen.

_"At least now I have a beautiful view of your perfect ass. I can't wait to take a bite ;)"_

She was so dead.

* * *

"Oh my god, I'm not surprised Mrs. Aquarius reacted that way! Natsu is so bold!" Levy giggled as she read with Juvia the text on Lucy's phone.

"It's so embarrassing…" Lucy grumbled in her seat.

_"Les enfants, s'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi!"_

Lucy looked at the board. Her desperate french teacher was trying to catch her students' attention. Poor Ms. Aries… Lucy liked her very much, but she definitely needed to gain more confidence.

"What did she say?"

"She just asked us to listen." Lucy answered her neighor, internally rolling her eyes.

_"Si vous n'arrêtez pas de parler tout de suite, je vous colle un contrôle de deux heures!"_

"Now what did she say?"

Lucy huffed and stood up.

"For those who don't understand," she yelled through the classroom. "Ms. Aries is about to give us a two hours test if we don't shut up!"

"Thank you Lucy.", the teacher smiled brightly, as her best student's intervention had been much more efficient than her threat. _"Bien, pour le dernier cours, nous allons regarder un film en français. Je vous mets les sous-titres bien sûr. Vous pouvez vous placer où vous le désirez, mais pas de chahut!"_

"What did she-"

"Movie in french, english subtitles, sit wherever you want, no rumpus."

"Oooh, thanks Lucy!"

The students excitedly moved their chair to get closer to their friends and to the TV, while Ms. Aries prepared the movie with the help of a student.

Lucy didn't move from her table, since she had a nice view from there. Levy and Juvia put their chair next to hers as they chatted about the only exciting event of the vacation…the ball.

"Juvia needs to go shopping as soon as possible, or there will be no dress available!"

"You still don't have a dress?!"

"No Levy-san, this is a disaster!"

"You know Juvia, I can lend you a dress, I have plenty, and I'm sure they can fit you." Lucy suggested.

"Thanks, that's nice of you Lucy-san, but you're taller than me, Juvia's not sure they would fit…"

"Talkin' about that ball again Shrimp?"

The three girls looked behind them. Gajeel, Gray, Erza and Natsu were settling their chair right behind them. Lucy met Natsu's eyes for a second, before focusing on the still black screen of the TV, red coming to her cheeks and her heart beating too fast for her taste.

At this moment a shy looking guy tapped Lucy's shoulder. She smiled at him when she recognized her date for the ball.

"Hey Lucy, I wanted to ask you…is it still okay for the ball? Because if you changed your mind…I'd totally understand!"

Lucy felt her heart melt at such cuteness. The poor guy was so dumbfounded she had said yes to his invitation he couldn't help to ask her regularly if she still agreed to go.

"Max, I already told you I'm glad to be your date." she gave a comforting squeeze on his arm. Max breathed out in relief, apologized three times, and left to sit next to his friends.

"You're a really nice person, Lucy, you know?" Levy said, a smile on her face that turned into a smirk when she looked behind her. "Even a bit too nice for someone's taste…"

Lucy frowned as she followed Levy's line of sight, and almost choked on her saliva when she saw Natsu sulking on her chair, arms crossed beneath her chest, sending daggers to the poor Max. If she could throw her dark aura in hope it would paralyze him until the ball, she definitely would.

"Flame Head, I always told you you're the incarnation of discretion, but right now you shouldn't hide your bad mood that much, I think Gildarts in the sport yard didn't feel it."

Gajeel guffawed at Gray's sarcasm, but it didn't seem to reach Natsu, who looked determined to use the _force_ to choke Max.

"Natsu, stop that!" Lucy hissed as silently as she could. The girl snapped her head at her in surprise.

"Stop what?"

Lucy didn't have time to answer. Ms Aries had finally managed to start the movie, and the whole class fell silent. The teacher switched the light off and closed the curtains, even if the winter sunlight was already starting to fade at this hour.

The teenagers watched the film in silence, except for the regular times they laughed at the french jokes, or whispered among them.

Lucy couldn't focus on the movie as well as she wanted, because she could _feel_ Natsu behind her, like anyone who has a crush would…

_'Il s'appelle Juste Leblanc.'_ _**His name is Just Leblanc.** _

_'Ah bon, il a pas de prénom ?'_ _**He doesn't have a first name?** _

Natsu leaned her arms on Lucy's chair, brushing her back. Lucy internally cursed against her stupid teenage heart that kept being flustered.

_'Je viens de vous le dire… C'est Juste Leblanc.'_ _**I just told you…it's Just Leblanc.** _

_'…'_

"Hey Barbie Girl…" Natsu whispered in her ear. Lucy slightly tilted her head, looking at her from the corner of her eye.

_'Son nom c'est Leblanc, et c'est Juste son prénom…'_ _**His name is Leblanc, and it's Just his first name…** _

'…'

"Stop calling me that…" Lucy muttered.

"I like your face when I call you that…" Natsu was grinning, Lucy could feel it…stupid pinky. "I need to talk to you when school is over."

_'Votre prénom à vous, c'est François, c'est juste ?... Et bien lui c'est pareil, c'est Juste.'_ _**Your first name is François, right? …well for him, it's Just, the same thing.** _

"Is it about Max?" Lucy asked, smirking at the obviously jealous girl.

"Maybe…"

She skimmed a finger on her nape before pulling away, leaving Lucy shivering and blushing on her seat. She pulled herself together when she spotted a few students watching her, feeding their need for gossip. She didn't care, she was used to being pointed out as different by her classmates for a few years, but she was surprised Natsu acted boldly so quickly after accepting her feelings.

Lucy peeked an eye behind her shoulder. No, Natsu didn't seem to give a sh…to care about the glances some nosy students were giving them. She was laughing at the movie like everyone else.

The blonde felt reassured…and happy. Natsu's development had been fast, from the moment she had her epiphany, but her personality remained the same. If she was confident with her feelings and choices, she would defend them against the whole world.

Confidence was always the key. It had been the same for Lucy too, a few years earlier, when she had exposed to everyone except her very old fashioned father that she wasn't interested in boys. It was difficult at first, but she learned to show no weakness, and also made everyone understand that it wouldn't change her way of living and considering people.

Even if her high school days could have been better, at least Lucy knew she had made honest and tolerant friends through the years, and she didn't regret one bit all the comments she heard in her face or in her back.

…and when she looked at Natsu now, she knew that she chose someone even stronger than her. She wouldn't let people change her morals or affect her peace of mind that easily. Maybe that was why it took her four months to accept Lucy…

* * *

"Finally! We're in vacation!" Levy screamed in the hallway outside the classroom, arms spread to embrace their new freedom.

"We should celebrate!" Juvia clapped her hands in excitement.

"How about a sleepover tomorrow night?" Lucy suggested. "My parents won't be there, and this time we can use the swimming pool and sauna."

"That's a splendid idea! Thanks Lucy! And can we…"

"Yes, you can invite Gajeel." Lucy laughed. "And Gray can come too."

"Thank you so much Lucy-san!"

"I think I'll invite Natsu, Cana, Erza and her boyfriend too…" Lucy added, a little red on her cheeks. "You know…I don't want them to feel left out."

"Sure…" Levy smirked.

"You're having a party Lucy?"

A heavy arm fell on her shoulder. Lucy snapped her head at the newcomer and internally huffed.

"Um…not really Dan, it's more like an intimate evening with close friends…"

"Cool! Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret. What time does it start?"

Juvia rolled her eyes. Now they would have to bear with Dan Straight, the obnoxious football player who had such a big ego he couldn't even imagine a party could happen without him.

Lucy always wondered how on earth could Natsu date him. Even for two weeks.

"It starts…at midnight."

"That late?"

"Yeah, you see, my parents leave home very late tomorrow. You can't come earlier, or they'll see you and call the police…"

"Why would they call the police?"

"Because you're so…so…so big and muscular they'll think you want to attack them of course."

"Oh that makes sense…" Dan didn't catch the snicker of Lucy's friends. "But you can tell them about me, even if I'm big, I'm a teddy bear inside." he winked.

"Yeah, no, my friends won't come before midnight anyway, so stick to it, okay?"

Lucy smiled brightly, hoping he would follow her instructions… They would at least get a few hours in peace before his arrival.

"No problem. I hope Natsu's gonna come too…"

Lucy's smile fell. He'd better not flirt with her.

"I don't think she'll be there." Levy answered for her friend. "She doesn't really appreciate Lucy you know…"

"Really? That's not what people say…"

The three girls didn't comment whereas it was obvious he wanted to say more. They kept walking silently, until Dan decided to pursue a few seconds later.

"…they say you're hooking up!"

"Really? Funny what people can say."

"It's not true?"

"Oh look Lucy-san, lots of people there, let's see what's happening!"

Juvia tugged Lucy's sleeve and freed her from Dan. The three girls joined a mass of students gathered in the locker hallway. It was unusual… Something happened. Maybe there was a bully hitting a poor guy because he refused to do their homework?

_"Look it's Lucy…"_

_"I told you they're together…"_

_"C'mon it's not a proof!"_

Lucy frowned at the comments of younger students she walked by. She found her way to the center of the noisy crowd and finally saw what they surrounded.

Principal Makarov was standing still, looking furious and sending daggers randomly around him. Behind him, leaning against a locker, Natsu was looking grave, staring at the ground with her hands in her pockets. Right next to her head, blue paint was still drying on her locker…

_LESBO_

_PUSSY EATER_

_YOU NEED JESUS_

Lucy gaped in horror.

"Shut up everyone!" Makarov yelled. The students fell silent, waiting for the lecture that would arrive. "…every week in this school, I find myself comforting a desperate student who was bullied because of their looks, their grades, their shyness… Today it's going even further…"

Makarov let his words sink in the heavy atmosphere.

"There is absolutely nothing funny or smart coming from this." he pointed at the locker behind him. "Nothing. I won't tolerate this. I expect the culprit to denounce themselves before the school closes tonight. If they don't, I will have no choice but to execute my threat to put cameras everywhere in the school."

Loud complaints followed the principal's last sentence. Makarov didn't listen to the protests. He gave a nod to Gildarts, who proceeded to evacuate the students, then led Natsu away from the locker hallway.

Lucy followed them with her eyes. She wished she could accompany her and hug her… What was Natsu thinking right now? Her face looked so expressionless… Something was sure though, the message must have affected her. Lucy had lived the same thing, several times in her old school.

The blonde sadly followed the crowd, surrounded by Levy and Juvia, who didn't know what to say.

_"Makarov has no right to do that! It's taking away our privacy!"_

_"Yeah well, get used to it, 'cause it will happen."_

_"All this because of Natsu…"_

_"No, it's because of the one who wrote the message!"_

_"Yeah, yeah if you say so…"_

_"We'll make a petition, it can't happen! Makarov has no right!_

_"Good idea! We must tell all our parents, they can join the petition too! And the ones who give funds to the school should order Makarov to stop!"_

_"If they accept… Maybe they'll like the idea of cameras in the school…"_

_"Damn…"_

Listening to the comments of the event sickened Lucy and her two friends. People were quick to defend their own interest. Nobody cared that Natsu was publicly insulted about her sexuality, whereas she hadn't even come out.

Maybe they cared, but the cameras problem was more important. People's sense of priority would never change.

"Hey Lucy…"

She looked up in surprise. The voice belonged to Warren, a discrete guy of her class. He looked embarrassed, and silently asked her to follow him in the stairs. Lucy and her friends left the crowd heading to the exit of the school, and caught up with Warren who was already on the first floor.

"What's wrong Warren-san?" Juvia asked first.

"I need to confess something…"

Lucy held her breath. It couldn't be…

"I…I was the one who started the rumor…"

Lucy frowned. That wasn't what she expected.

"I actually heard you and Natsu in your room…at your Christmas party and…I don't know, I was drunk and careless, I just told a group of friends, and…I didn't expect they would repeat it…they didn't think it was wrong to repeat it… But five minutes later everyone knew…"

"Oh…" Lucy breathed out. Now it all made sense.

"I'm so sorry Lucy, I didn't mean to…to make _this_ happen…"

Warren looked defeated. By _this_ , he meant the horrible message on Natsu's locker. Warren was a nice guy…he just couldn't keep a secret. If he knew something, the whole school would know it as well within an hour, like he had telepathy skills.

"I guess what's done is done…" Lucy said. "If it was only about me, I would probably forgive you Warren, but there my friend Natsu was hurt…"

"Yeah I know… I'll apologize to her too. I'm really really sorry, and I understand if you don't want to forgive me…I'll try to make it up to you…"

"No need. Just…try to shut your mouth next time…" she replied a bit angrily.

Warren nodded, then left them.

"So…what should we do now?" Levy asked.

"You two can leave the school, after all we're in vacation. I'm going to wait for Natsu."

"We will wait with you Lucy-san! We have time!"

"I don't mind being alone don't worry, I need to think a bit on my own." Lucy glanced at Levy's buzzing phone. "I guess your boyfriends are searching for you, you shouldn't make them worry."

"Gray-sama made Juvia wait for four years, he can wait an hour for her."

The girls laughed, and Lucy accepted their company while she waited to hear from Natsu. She sent her a text through messenger, hoping she would check her phone…and hoping she wouldn't want to avoid her.

* * *

_"I think we need to talk… I'll wait for you on the balcony of the second floor, room 4C."_

Natsu locked the screen. She looked up to the Principal, who was sitting on his armchair behind his huge desk. He hadn't spoken yet since they came in, only staring at something in the air, a frown on his face.

Natsu sighed exaggerately loud, pulling him back to the real world. He shook his head then looked at her.

"Do you want me to call your father?"

"No. He would make a big deal out of it."

"And there's no big deal?"

"No." Natsu answered in a firm tone. Makarov stared at her thoughtfully for a few seconds.

"Okay, I won't call your father. But you know, if you have problems with your classmates, I can send you talk to the councellor. It's her job to listen to students' problems, and she could help you."

"That's very nice, sir, but I doubt Ms. Pisces can help me."

"Why is that?"

"First of all, because I don't have problems with my classmates. Or…if I have some, they're nothing I can't handle. "

"And second of all?"

"Second of all… I know a bit Ms. Pisces, and she would try to find a _cause_ to the problem that happened today…"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning she will try to make me talk about my sexuality, then maybe push me on the _right path_ , like she did with my friend Rogue Cheney two years ago before he left the school, and I think I don't need that in my life."

Makarov widened his eyes in surprise. He obviously had no idea of Ms. Pisces's way of _helping_ students…regarding her own criteria of what was right and wrong.

"All right then, I can't force you. But I need to send a mail to your father about what happened today, it's my responsibility as Principal, to take care of my students and warn their parents when they're harmed, whether it's physically or mentally."

"But I'm fine!"

"I still have to do this Natsu. I won't call him right now, since you asked me not to, but I'll send him a mail today."

Natsu sulked on her chair. Her dad would obviously asked why such a specific insult was written on her locker… He wasn't stupid, Natsu was sure she would have to talk about Lucy tonight… Was she ready though…?

"Last question before I let you go… Do you have any idea of who could have done something like that?"

An obnoxious blond curly head with green eyes and glasses appeared in Natsu's mind… But she had no proof it was her. It could have been one of the usual bully of the football team… But she doubted it, they were scared of her…

"No, sir…I have no idea."

"There must be someone who doesn't like you that must have heard of your…um…" Makarov stopped, feeling uncomfortable. He didn't know what word to use. Natsu internally snorted.

"The whole school knows I have a thing with Lucy, sir. It could be anyone."

"Okay, then. I'll let you know if I find something."

He stood up, allowing her to leave the office. Natsu threw her bag over her shoulder and was about to close the door behind her, but she turned towards the Principal.

"Are you really going to put cameras everywhere?"

"The council will probably oppose me, but I'll fight to get at least cameras at the front door and in the locker hallway."

"It won't be easy I guess… Good luck and thanks old man!" Natsu grinned and vanished in the school before Makarov got the time to scold her. He laughed at himself and opened his laptop. He had to protect these stupid brats from themselves.

* * *

Natsu opened the door of the empty classroom where Lucy was awaiting her. Even if the whole school was a desert now, Lucy had chosen a particular room that hadn't been used for years. It was safer, and it had a balcony, where sometimes some rebellious teenagers smoked pots to feel more powerful than school authority.

Immediately, a blond head appeared at the window. Lucy wasn't alone, Natsu could distinguish Juvia and Levy behind her.

"Oh hey!"

Lucy opened the window-door, inviting Natsu to join them.

"Oh, I think Gray-sama and Gajeel-kun are looking for us Levy-san!"

"You're right, I have three missed calls! I'm sorry girls we have to leave you alone…" Levy smirked, not looking sorry at all.

Juvia winked before she followed Levy who was already inside holding the door to Natsu. They left the two silent girls who sat on the ground, leaning against the wall.

Lucy looked up to the sky, nervously twirling a strand of hair around her finger. She didn't know what to say.

"So…" Natsu started, staring at two birds kissing in a tree. "I heard you're going to the ball."

"Yes I am…" Lucy looked at her in surprise. That was the last thing she thought Natsu would want to talk about.

"With Max."

"Yes…"

"Why?" Natsu stared intently at her, almost making her uncomfortable.

"…because he asked me out for the ball and I said yes!"

"…I see."

Lucy rolled her eyes, a smirk relaxing her face for the first time since the incident.

"Are you jealous?"

"Naw…" Natsu grimaced exaggeratedly.

"Really?" Lucy raised her brows. "You had the same reaction when I asked you if you were jealous of Lisanna last week."

Natsu shot her an angry look. "Okay so maybe I'm jealous." She crossed her arms under her chest, pouting. "Why him? A boy?!"

"Oh you'd feel better if my date was a girl?" Lucy smirked.

"No…" she shrugged, hiding rather unsuccessfully her embarrassment. "But you know he's gonna expect something from you, right?"

"Relax. He knows I'm not into boys, like the whole school actually." Lucy laughed nervously. "And Max is a really nice guy, I felt so touched when he asked me out, I couldn't say no…"

"But…I'm throwing a party…I wanted to invite you…" Natsu whined, making puppy dog eyes, as she discretely sat closer to Lucy.

The blonde gave her a bright smile.

"I know, Gajeel told Levy who told me we're all invited! Thank you for including me, I can't wait!"

"Really, you're coming?" Natsu didn't even bother to point out Gajeel shouldn't have invited the girls for her. Her hopeful eyes made Lucy's heart melt.

"Yes. After the ball. And I'll bring Max, if you don't mind."

"…now you're ruining it." Natsu pouted.

"Oh, come on!" Lucy begged. "Did you know that last year, he felt so lonely at that ball, he danced with a broom?"

"Yes I know." The possessive girl stared at her with hungry eyes, and nibbled her lower lip. "But I think your date to this stupid ball should be _me_."

Lucy forgot to breathe for two seconds. She gulped, focusing to chase the blush on her cheeks away. Was Natsu so physically close to her since she arrived?

"Sorry, I promised..."

"Did you promise him a midnight kiss as well?" Natsu said as she leaned towards her until their arms brushed. Lucy felt her heart beat too fast for her taste. Natsu was so close she could see every freckle on her skin.

"…yes. But just a peck-" Lucy didn't have time to finish her sentence. Natsu had already grabbed her chin and pulled her in a kiss.

Lucy jolted in surprise, but then closed her eyes and softly deepened the kiss, moving her lips on Natsu's mouth. The girls shifted their bodies to be more comfortable and have better access to each other.

Natsu skimmed a finger on Lucy's cheek, eliciting a shiver on her skin. Then her hand fell on Lucy's shoulder, where it rubbed softly over the clothes.

Lucy pulled away, feeling a bit dizzy and cold because of the december wind.

"So um…" she started. "…about today…"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"But-"

"Not today, please…" Natsu begged.

"Okay, sorry… I was just scared that…"

"…that it would give me second thoughts about us? It doesn't, don't worry."

Lucy beamed at these words. She had felt so insecure seeing Natsu's grave face back then… She thought maybe her crush didn't want to suffer this kind of bullying…

"I forgot to tell you, I'm having a little party tomorrow, will you come?" Lucy asked. "You can all stay the night."

"Wow, another party! Yeah sure, thanks!"

"Take your bathing suit, it's going to get…steamy." Lucy winked. Natsu burst out in laughter, but then shut up in an instant when she heard voices beneath them.

"I can't believe the Principal will put cameras everywhere…" a female voice complained.

"You know what it means? No more sneaking out of school during maths…" a male voice added.

Natsu and Lucy didn't recognize their voice, and they couldn't see them without risking to be spotted as well.

"All this because of Natsu and the dudes who put that message on her locker." a new female voice completed the group.

"Is it even true? She's a lesbian?" the first girl asked.

Lucy glanced at Natsu worriedly. She was listening very attentively to the conversation they spied on.

"I dunno." the guy answered. "I heard she hooked up with Lucy Heartfilia at her party, that's all."

"You forget they look closer now. Way closer than before the party."

"How do you know, you're not in their class!"

"Fred told me, he saw them talking like girlfriends and all."

"Fred is a perv, he imagines girls make out when they have sleepovers." the guy snickered.

"Seriously? He's _so_ stupid…"

"What's the deal with you guys drooling over lesbians anyway?" the other girl asked.

"I dunno, it's different, it's hot…I guess some guys would love to turn a lesbian straight too…"

Lucy grimaced, she looked sick. Natsu held back a laughter.

"Gross…" the first girl said in a disgusted tone.

"Isn't it gross the way you drool over gay anime characters?" the guy teased her.

"No… It's anime, it's not real life, and I don't want to turn them straight…"

"Yeah, you still fantasize over them and wish they'd fuck as soon as they talk to each other."

"Shut the fuck up! I'm supporting gays at least!"

"I doubt gays would appreciate your fantasies about them wearing maid outfits…"

"Why are we talking about that?!"

"Because we were talking about Natsu Dragneel." the second girl answered, sounding very amused by her friends bickering.

"Oh right. Well she only had boyfriends till now and… I don't know, if the rumor with Lucy Heartfilia is true, then maybe she's _trying_ things…"

The disdain in the girl's voice made Natsu raise a brow. Lucy could see she was boiling slowly but steadily…

"Yeah, then she's probably gonna call herself a bisexual or some shit like that…"

"What's wrong with that?" the guy asked. "I wish there were more bi girls…"

"Sure, but you'd only want to have a threesome with them."

"You got me." the guy laughed.

"I really don't understand bisexuals… I can understand gays, but liking boths…how is it possible?"

"It's none of your business anyway." the second girl answered.

"Lucy is a real lesbian, that's for sure. So many guys asked her out but she said no." the guy sighed.

"She said yes to the nerd."

"Max?"

"Yes, unbelievable… That's so unfair to him, now he thinks he has a shot with a hot girl who actually hates dicks." the first girl pested.

"That's actually nice, he won't dance with a broom this time." the second girl laughed.

"It's hypocrite and that's all."

"You're so jealous of Lucy, it's insane." the guy laughed.

"Whaaat? Why would I be jealous of her?"

"Because she's the hottest girl of the school and your Scooby is part of her fanboys." the guy snickered.

"Stop saying bullshit or I'm leaving… What's the point of liking a lesbian anyway?!"

"No point. She's just nice and hot. Super hot." the guy said. "Such a waste… She could make a man so happy."

Lucy huffed so loudly the group heard her. Natsu decided there was no used to hiding anymore. She stood up, leaned on the balcony bar, and waved at the group cheerfully when she recognized their faces. Lucy followed her, but her eyes were less friendly than Natsu's.

"Hey Shaggy! That's funny, I was thinking the same thing about you!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

They all looked so ill-at-ease… Natsu was having a good time.

"I was thinking it's such a waste you don't like dicks, because you could make a man so happy!"

"Shut up! Are you implying I'm gay?!"

"Not gay. But stupid, yeah!"

"Go to hell…" the second girl, named Daphne, cursed as she left, tugging her friends with her.

"At least now we know the rumors are true…" the first girl, Velma, muttered, sending them daggers over her shoulder.

Natsu cackled but then saw Lucy frowning, looking sad all of a sudden.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry for that."

"Huh? It's not your fault!"

"I know but…it's hard when it starts. The rumors. The prejudices. The comments. The inappropriate questions about your sexuality… I'm used to it now, but it makes me sad that you'll have to endure it too if you want to date me."

"Lucy, I don't care about that. I want to be with you, it took me a long time to accept it, but now that I'm confident with my feelings, I can stand up to all these little bitches bashing on me. Don't worry!"

Lucy smiled, feeling a bit reassured.

"If we could have kept it a secret for a while, it could have been cool, but I don't mind, at least now we can have official dates."

"We can still keep it a 'secret' during the vacations." Lucy suggested. "We won't see the whole school, only our friends, nobody has to know. Not even our own friends."

"Yeah, I could use one secret date before telling our friends…" Natsu said as she took her buzzing phone out of her pocket. "Wait, damn, my dad called me."

Lucy anxiously watched Natsu listen to her voicemail.

"Oh great, Makarov already told him about the incident… I gotta go home, he wants to talk to me, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, we shouldn't stay here anyway."

They picked up their bags and coats, and went back into the classroom.

"So tomorrow evening, what do we do…?"

"Well um…" Natsu hesitated. "It's not like they don't know… Let's just be vague about it, okay? Until we have our date, maybe this week, before the ball?"

Natsu was already running in the hallways. Her father must be very impatient…

"I can't, I'm going to ski this week… We can go out the afternoon before the ball if you want!"

"Perfect!" Natsu grinned. "I really gotta go now, see ya tomorrow!"

Lucy waved and stopped running. She watched Natsu disappear in the school and sighed. Everything happened so fast once again, but with such a natural…

It was almost scary. They would date soon…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : ahahaha sorry for the scooby gang xD I actually love them!
> 
> How did you like the chapter? Please leave a review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu yawned. Sitting – or more like slouching – on her bed, wearing large PJs barely visible beneath the thick blanket covering most of her body, she was practicing the concept of a lazy vacation evening.

She scrolled her Facebook dashboard, looking for interesting news from her friends. Party pictures and Christmas photographs filled the majority of the content. People seemed to enjoy their free time.

Natsu smiled when she found the ski pictures Lucy posted a few hours ago. She arrived at her chalet only three days ago, and yet already a hundred sunny mountains and ski goggled faces spammed the website. Natsu had put a 'like' on a few where Lucy looked particularly pretty or goofy, like the one where her mother and Lisanna built a snowman around her. Poor Lucy looked like a human version of Olaf, the talking snowman from _Frozen_.

Natsu was a bit jealous that Lisanna got to spend vacations with Lucy, but she tried to remember that there was nothing between them, they were good childhood friends, and their families were very close apparently.

She saw in the comments some guys had noticed her 'like'…

_'Natsu Dragneel liked this… Interesting…'_

_'That's a first Bubble Gum :p'_

She rolled her eyes. The guys in question were not meaning any harm, they just wanted to tease her.

A jingling sound indicated she had a notification.

_'Cana Alberona tagged you in her album.'_

Uh-oh.

Natsu clicked on the link. As she expected, Cana had finally found a sober time to put all her photos on the web, including the ones she took during the little party at Lucy's last Saturday.

Natsu automatically blushed when she recalled the evening… Still scrolling through the pictures of her and Lucy laughing, a silly grin spread on her face…

* * *

_Three days earlier_

"What the hell is he doing here?!"

Lucy grimaced. She sighed as she looked at the personification of her evening's inconvenience.

"He invited himself." she answered. Natsu looked particularly annoyed.

"You couldn't tell him he's not wanted here?"

"It's a hard thing to say… He was supposed to arrive at midnight, but apparently he met Gray on his way here and tagged along."

Natsu snorted. She sent daggers to Dan, who collapsed on the couch, next to Levy and Juvia – or more like over them. The girls scooted further away from him while their boyfriends glared at the unpleasant visitor.

"Aah, the house is way more enjoyable without all the peeps! Your last party was cool Lucy, but nothing's better than intimate _soirées_ right?"

Dan grinned at his host, not noticing how people rolled their eyes around him.

"Sure, Dan, especially when it's only intimate friends who come over." Lucy smiled forcefully.

"Right. Hey Natsu don't sit alone on that chair, there's still a spot on the couch." he tapped the narrow space between him and Juvia, a smug look on his face. Lucy wouldn't mind slapping him.

"I would, but there's a big spot tainting the couch."

"Huh? Where?"

"Where you sit."

Lucy snorted as she ran away into the kitchen, leaving her guests deal with Dan. She had to prepare the pizzas anyway.

She was soon joined by Natsu, who couldn't stand Dan's flirtatious attitude any longer.

"I don't understand him. Ever since I dumped him, he's been avoiding me, even in class, and now I suddenly become interesting again?!"

"He's pretty weird… But he probably just wants to get back with you. When he invited himself, he asked if you'd be here." Lucy grumbled, feeling possessive as she remembered the guy's interest.

"You sound jealous…" Natsu smirked. Lucy shrugged, hiding her embarrassed face under her bangs while she cut the pizzas. She froze when Natsu wrapped her arms around her waist. "You're scared I'd leave you for a big brainless guy like him?"

Lucy huffed at the teasing tone. She tilted her head and stuck her tongue out at Natsu. The smaller girl cackled. She raised on her toes and pecked Lucy's cheek. A ball of butterflies exploded in the blonde's belly. That was ridiculous how she could be affected by such a little thing… She was almost scared to fall madly in love with Natsu.

"Hey Lucy!"

Natsu pulled away from her when she heard the newcomer's voice. Lucy couldn't help feeling a pinch of disappointment, but she had to remember it was still a bit early for them to come out together. A freaking out Natsu was to be avoided at all costs.

"Oh hey Lis, I didn't hear you arrive!" Lucy grinned at her best friend.

"I didn't ring, Levy was at the door, hiding from her boyfriend who absolutely wants her to sing with him."

"Oh man, nobody stopped him?"

"Nope, everyone accepted when Gajeel got Erza's support. I'm sure it can't be that bad!" The pretty white haired girl hugged her friend, then turned to Natsu, who looked extremely uncomfortable. "Hi, nice to meet you again, Natsu."

Natsu shook her hand and smiled, hoping she didn't look awkward. Lisanna seemed like a nice girl, but she had something in her eyes disturbing Natsu when she looked at her. She looked a bit cold… Maybe it was because of the blue color.

"Okay, first pizza's ready, let's go!"

In the living room, their friends were bracing themselves with apprehension to Gajeel's private and unique representation, except for Erza who looked genuinely interested in his style of music.

Levy was bickering with Gajeel, probably because of the embarrassment of being such a poor singer's girlfriend, Natsu thought.

"I can't sing with you, I'm so lame!"

"No you're not, and I know you like to sing Shrimp."

"But I never practice, I'll just make you look bad!"

Natsu blinked in astonishment. Levy sounded sincere… She liked his music! _'Well, good for Gajeel!'_

"The power of love…" Natsu whispered to Gray as she took a seat next to him.

"Love…or how to turn people blind to quirks." he answered with a snort.

"Just like Juvia never saw anything weird with you stripping everywhere you go." Natsu snickered.

"Shut up, Flame Head, I don't strip that much!"

"You just did."

"Wha-"

Natsu burst out in laughter, attracting all eyes on them. As the two teenagers tried to find the best insult to win their verbal fight, Gajeel started to do vocal exercises despite Dan's and Lisanna's loud protests. Juvia cheered for Gray, and Erza sipped on her beer, enjoying the convivial cacophony.

Lucy didn't know where to turn her attention to. How could they be so loud?! Almost as loud as when the whole school attended her Christmas party! She tried her best to serve everyone a piece of pizza, except for Natsu and Gray who would probably start a food fight.

These two always bickered like little kids, it was quite funny. Lucy smiled as she watched Natsu sulk in her chair when Gray won their insult fight. How could she become so fond of her in barely a week? She didn't really know, but she agreed that love had a powerful effect on people. Only one week, and Lucy was already forgiving these last four months of rejection.

"So Lucy… You've ever kissed a handsome football player like me before?"

Everyone shushed and looked at Dan, especially Natsu and Lisanna who both glared at the guy.

"Some tried, but I turned them down." Lucy simply answered, ignoring Dan's attempt to seduce her with his Simon Baker act.

"They weren't good enough for you, you're so-"

"I'm so not into guys." Lucy grinned at him. "Okay, Gajeel and Levy, we're ready to listen!"

Levy, who had been silently laughing at Dan's disappointment, paled in an instant, wishing Lucy had forgotten about their _concert_.

The couple started with a jazzy version of _Someone Like You_ , which sounded surprisingly better than anyone had expected.

During the show, Dan left the living room, probably with the intention to go to the bathroom. Natsu followed him, under the questioning stares of her friends. She would explain later.

"Hey Dan!" she caught him up just before he opened the toilet door. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"…can it wait?"

"No." Holding his bladder would be his punishment for flirting with Lucy.

"Oh…I see what's going on," Dan smirked, stepping closer to Natsu. "I accept."

"What?" Natsu asked, stepping backwards.

"I'll go out with you again." Dan grabbed her waist and leaned to kiss her. Natsu reacted instantly, smashing her hand on his mouth.

"Wow hey, hold it, big guy! I don't wanna date you again!"

"Really? Why did you follow me then, right after I hit on Lucy? Don't tell me you're not jealous…"

"That's insane, I'm not jealous of _her_! I'm angry at _you_ for flirting with my g- err friend!" Natsu bit her tongue too late…

"Your _friend_ , right… I'd love to be friends with you over and over if it means we're gonna make out in my room and date in secret at school…"

"What's your problem exactly?!"

"I don't have a problem." Dan shrugged, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Oh really? You didn't talk to me even once since I dumped you, and now all of a sudden you're friends with my friends, you flirt with Lucy whereas you know she's not into guys, and then you flirt with me?!"

"…yeah so?" Dan attempted to keep a casual attitude, but his uneasiness was not difficult to perceive.

"So…what's the deal?"

"Nothing! Guys can't be into girls anymore without getting into trouble, jeez…"

"Dan…" Natsu sighed. "Remember in middle school…that girl who stalked you?"

The big guy froze. He obviously remembered.

" _Alice_ …" he shivered then glared at Natsu. "Of course I do, and I wish I didn't."

"Please don't be our Alice…"

"I'm not like her!" he exclaimed. "I don't follow you everywhere at school, I don't wait for you in front of your home!"

"Dude, you kinda invited yourself over… Lucy didn't intend to invite you tonight!"

"Oh…"

The football player looked so sad Natsu could almost pity him. They both kept silent for a few seconds, until Natsu's impatience took over her.

"So? Will you tell me why you've acted so weird?"

"Well… It's just that… I've been, you know, laughed at because…"

"Because?"

"Because I was your last boyfriend. So I made a bet I could win you back."

Natsu's jaw dropped. She did not see that coming.

"That is so stupid!"

"Yeah, well it's hard to see your ex-girlfriend turn gay." Dan replied angrily.

"…life is unfair, isn't it?" Natsu snorted.

"Now everyone will say I'm a loser…"

Tears gathered in his eyes. Natsu rolled her eyes, internally face-palming.

"I'm not falling for that."

Dan grumbled. "Okay, okay, I'll stop… I'll leave you two alone from now on."

"Thank you." Natsu smiled, then on an impulse, hugged him. "It has nothing to do with you, Dan. We only dated two weeks, we weren't even in love. Don't let stupid jerks make you feel like a loser because of that, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Dan hugged her back. "…I guess a threesome with Lucy is out of question?"

"That's it, you need to go."

"I was kidding! Ouch, my arm!"

The two laughing teenagers didn't see the shadow disappear from the door opening behind them.

* * *

"Hey Flame Brain, where've you been?"

"I was accompanying Dan to the door. He preferred to leave."

"Thank god, I couldn't stand him anymore."

"Hey Gajeel, since when do you strip like the popsicle?"

"I don't strip like him, we're just going to Lucy's sauna. The girls went changing upstairs."

Just as he finished speaking, Lucy and her friends came down the stairs, only wearing two-pieces swimsuits. Natsu couldn't help staring a bit too long at Lucy. That was…a lot of skin. Gorgeous, soft, probably squishy skin…

"Natsu? Can you hear me?"

"Huh? What did you say?"

Lucy held back a laughter. She loved to see Natsu entranced whenever she looked at her.

"I said you can go change in my room then join us into the sauna? It's downstairs."

"Yes, sure."

Natsu quickly left them to hide her embarrassment, yet it didn't save her from hearing Gray's last remark.

"Forget it Juvia, I'm not going in there, it's too hot for me… Besides I don't want to feel Natsu's pheromones flying all over the place, it's gross."

Damn him.

When Natsu reached the basement, she gasped at the splendor she was witnessing. A big swimming pool awaited her, surrounded by enormous glass windows giving access to the Heartfilia's garden. The whole space was larger than Natsu's apartment.

"I am NOT going in this hell box ever again!"

"But dear Gray…"

"Never again! Ah Flame Brain, here you are, c'mon, let's swim race!"

Gray had apparently caved to the heat. Natsu would usually be the first to ask for a race against him, but the image of a sexy blonde in a swimsuit couldn't leave her mind at peace… She awkwardly declined the proposition. "Yeah…no thanks, I'm a bit cold… I think I'll try that sauna to warm me up."

"Right, that's the only reason…" Gray smirked as he gently punched Natsu's shoulder. She grumbled and left the couple enjoying the fresh water.

* * *

"Oh god, this is too hot…"

"Come on, Levy, ten more minutes and then you can jump into the pool."

Levy sighed in desperation, big drops of sweat rolling all over her body. It wasn't her first time testing Lucy's sauna, yet it never failed to melt her whole self, body and soul.

"I'm exhausted… I think I'll join the others. How can you stand that heat?!"

Natsu and Lucy shrugged. They were now the last two who could still put up with the heat, and none of them seemed to be suffering.

"You can go Levy, you stayed far longer than the so-called men of the group." Natsu snickered.

"I'll never let Gajeel forget how he claimed Gray was a wuss to quit so early, and then followed him five minutes later." Levy winked at the girls then stepped out of the sauna, leaving Natsu and Lucy alone.

"I didn't think anyone could stay as long as me in there." Lucy startled.

"Me neither! I'm immune to heat. I'm like Daenerys from _Game of Thrones_."

Lucy laughed, then crept closer to Natsu on the wood bench. She wanted to kiss her, but it was risky, with all their friends in the next room… As for Natsu, she was ardently resisting the urge to grab Lucy's face and cover her skin with kisses.

"Where have you been during Gajeel's song?"

"I went talking to Dan."

"Oh… What did you guys speak about?"

"Nothing worth saying… School, vacation, sports…" Natsu's eyes glinted, she could feel Lucy's jealousy in her tone.

"That's nice."

Natsu burst out in laughter. "Oh man, how can you be jealous of him?"

"Me?! Jealous?! Not at all!" Lucy put a hand on her chest, looking shocked.

"A little jealous then." Natsu teased her. "I asked him to stop stalking us. That's all."

"Oh, that's why he left!" Lucy couldn't help but feel relieved. She knew it was silly to be jealous of this ex-boyfriend who Natsu obviously didn't care about…

"Yeah, I'm glad he had a bit of dignity left to go away. What are you smiling for?"

"I don't know… I'm happy."

"Happy I chose you over Dan?"

"Happy you asked him to leave _us_. It means there's an _us_."

"Aww, I didn't know you were cheesy!"

"I'm not cheesy! I'm just-"

Natsu shushed her with a kiss. Lucy jolted, but soon kissed her back. Her hand fell on Natsu's thigh, increasing the heat underneath her skin and her heart pace. Natsu hesitantly grabbed her waist. She didn't know how far Lucy wanted to go…or how far she herself wanted to go. There was an unknown territory ahead of them.

Lucy broke the kiss, then slowly pecked her cheek. Natsu imitated her, although her pecks drew the line of her jaw, lower and lower, until she reached her neck. Lucy panted, she was always sensitive on this area. She moved her hand up Natsu's thigh, stroking and reaching to her ass.

She was about to talk, when Natsu took the leap. She lifted her leg and straddled her. Lucy wrapped her arms around her back as she looked into her eyes. This situation reminded them both of the first time they kissed, one week ago, at Lucy's party. It wasn't such a long time ago, yet it seemed like a month had passed.

A short time ago, Natsu still loathed her. Now she was standing on her lap, looking at her with such tender eyes, full of desire, that Lucy couldn't help but give in to her. They kissed again, more ferociously than before, feeling each other's body, touching every curve, grinding against each other.

None of them would normally break the second base line so soon in a relationship, but they had had such a craving for each other for so long they couldn't resist. Lucy was scared Natsu would change her mind, and Natsu was afraid of her own feelings. She wanted Lucy, she wanted her completely, she wanted to be her girlfriend, and she wanted to show it to her.

"Natsu… If you don't feel comfortable, you just say it, okay?"

"I'm comfortable with you."

Natsu grinned, as she decided to be a little bolder. She slipped her hands under Lucy's bra. Their hearts raced at the contact they both dreamed of for months. Natsu touched her breast, gently, as if she was scared to hurt her. Lucy hummed before kissing her neck. Her hands, that were rubbing Natsu's thighs up and down, travelled higher on her body, until they grabbed her bottom.

Natsu moaned. She forgot what she was doing previously, as she let Lucy explore her body. Lucy's mouth kissed her chest down, trying to get rid of her bra with her nose.

"I can help you with that." Natsu smirked.

"That would be nice." Lucy laughed as Natsu unknotted her swimsuit. She ran her fingers through the wet blond hair, amazed at how beautiful Lucy was, even in a sweaty situation like this. She bit her lips to avoid moaning again. It was a hard task given the erotic vision she had of Lucy sucking on her nipple.

Lucy pulled away and looked up at her girlfriend, a question in her eyes. Natsu understood when she felt Lucy's hand moving slowly from her ass to her groin. She held her stare, trying to concieve the excitement she felt. When Lucy massaged her through the panties, Natsu couldn't retain her moan. She closed her eyes, kissed Lucy's forehead, then began a slow grinding motion.

Lucy watched with great pleasure Natsu turning so aroused. She would lie if she denied having ever imagined what face she would make during sex.

"Lucy…"

Hearing her name ignited a spark in her body. Lucy accelerated her hand motion while she hungrily kissed her boob. However Natsu stopped grinding. She raised Lucy's chin, and planted her mouth on hers as she sat back on her lap. She wanted to take her time. Although, Lucy would gladly remind her, they weren't alone in the house…

"Natsu?" Lucy asked while the aforementioned girl kneeled on the floor. She looked up at Lucy, a smirk floating on her face and a teasing glint in her eyes. She opened Lucy's legs. Her mouth gently brushed the soft skin, and left a trail of kisses up to the upper thigh. Lucy was now shaking. Natsu stood on the contrary perfectly calm, whereas it was her first time with a girl…

Her mouth finally faced Lucy's panties. She wasted no time pushing the piece of clothes aside and started running her tongue between the lips, without any hesitation. Lucy clenched the bench, trying to remain silent.

"Lucy? Natsu? Are you still here?"

Natsu stood up so fast she felt dizzy, but she had enough self-control to fix herself. Lucy went red as a tomato as she put her panties back in place. They sat next to each other, looking awkward and totally _not_ suspicious…

"Yes, we're here!"

The sauna door opened, revealing angry eyes glaring at them like they called culprits.

"Lisanna! What's up?"

"Gajeel got a cramp, Cana passed out on the floor, Gray broke your mum's vase, and Erza wants to punish him. You'd better come before she sets your house on fire."

Lucy rushed out of the bathroom, forgetting about her embarrassment. Natsu stepped out of the sauna, heading towards the exit too, but Lisanna put a hand on her shoulder.

"Can I have a word?"

* * *

"Come on, Gajeel, it's just a cramp…"

"What do you mean just a cramp, Shrimp? I'm dying!"

"No you're not, you big crybaby…"

Levy rolled her eyes before catching a glimpse of the disaster around her. Gray was yelling at the vase he just broke, Juvia had cut her hand when she had tried to fix it and now her blood was tainting the floor, Erza was shouting at Gray for yelling, Cana was snuggling the plant pot, a bottle of rhum against her breast, and Lucy was staring at the picture in awe.

"Ok guys, shut up!" Levy groaned. The group fell silent, and it seemed to waken Lucy from her trance.

"Gray, take Juvia to the bathroom, you'll find bandages in the cupboard. Erza, I think Gajeel could use your famous massage skills for his cramp. And keep an eye on Cana. Levy, come with me to the kitchen, we'll find a broom and a bag to clean this mess."

Taking over the situation reassured Lucy for the moment. She would think of an explanation to give to her father later. Levy followed her, impressed with her friend's leadership abilities.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked, noticing Lucy was still wearing a bikini. "You just left a hellish-hot confined place."

"I'm good. I'll change later. I can't let the vase like this, somebody else will cut themselves."

"Sorry we made you leave your face-to-face with Natsu…"

Lucy blushed. Levy couldn't help teasing her. "If you're not answering, I assumed it literally was a face-to-face?"

"Levy!"

"Kidding! Anyway… If you two end up together, will you tell your parents?"

"I don't think so… I don't want to come out to them as long as I live under their roof, using their money. I prefer to keep it a secret for now."

"You're right, it wouldn't be safe. There's no hurry after all, right?"

"Yes. And I don't think it will bother Natsu to hide from my parents."

"Oh, what about her by the way? Didn't you tell me the principle Makarov told her dad about the 'lesbo' message on her locker?!"

"I think she had a conversation with him yesterday, but she didn't tell me about it yet…"

Lucy looked a bit worried.

"Don't worry, if she was in trouble, she would have told you, don't you think?"

"I don't know Levy… I'm learning to know her. Anything could happen."

"But it doesn't mean you should let yourselves brought down. If she wants to let you go because her dad disapproves, it means she's not ready for this, and it's not worth your anxiety. But anyway, if her father had said anything truly disturbing, she wouldn't be here, would she?"

"You're right." Lucy smiled. "I must stop overthinking. I'll just ask her how it went and that's it."

* * *

"So…what's up?" Natsu asked. She felt uncomfortable. Lisanna's blue eyes were examining her like an X-ray machine.

"I'll be straightforward with you. I've been Lucy's best friend for almost fifteen years now. I know her by heart, I love her like my own sister, and I only want the best for her."

"I know where this is going…"

"Let me finish. I don't know you very well. I only heard of you what Lucy told me since the beginning of the year. That's why I've been quite surprised last week when she told me about your 180° attitude."

"Well I-"

"I'm not done. I have nothing against you, but I don't trust you. You hurt Lucy for four months, not because you rejected her, but because you were nasty... Nasty and vicious. You can't imagine the effect your words had had on her. You didn't care enough to even wonder whether she cried at night after you spat your venom on her every day.

And all of a sudden…you kiss her. You tell her sweet words, you give her hope. And she's still into you enough to believe you. It's none of my business of course, and I won't interfere or try to stop her, it's her life. But I wanted to come to you and warn you that I'm not okay with your behavior. People don't change their mind on the spur of the moment. It's fishy."

"May I speak now?" Natsu asked, impatience in her voice.

"Go ahead."

"You're right, I changed my mind in a pretty short amount of time. But you're also right that it's none of your business. You shouldn't interfere, and yet that's what you're doing right now. What exactly did you expect from this talk? That I'd fall on my knees, apologizing for my unforgivable attitude and beg your pardon and approval for me to go out with Lucy? Or did you expect me to have second thoughts after this speech and leave Lucy? Either way, I doubt she would appreciate your attitude, and I certainly don't. I apologized to her, I know it's not enough, and it'll never be enough, but I don't have to apologize to you, and you have no right to try to influence me. I'll do what I think is best for my happiness and Lucy's."

"What about Dan?"

"What about him?"

"He's your ex-boyfriend right? Nothing between the two of you anymore?"

"Of course not! We went out for only two weeks, and that was two months ago! We're not even friends anymore."

"That's not the impression I had when I saw you two hugging before he left."

"Are you serious?!" Natsu felt her blood boiling in her vessels. "You are ridiculous, you are trying to find excuses to make me look bad. So what now, are you going to put doubt in Lucy's head just because I hugged a guy after asking him to stop stalking us?"

"That's what you've been talking about?"

"Yes!" Natsu exclaimed. She couldn't believe this girl, if she hadn't seen her gawk at Rogue during Lucy's last party, she would believe she was jealous of her.

"My bad, that's not how it looked like." Lisanna seemed pretty remorseless to have spied on Natsu and Dan.

"Listen, Lisanna… I know I've acted badly. But I want to make it up to Lucy. I want to be her girlfriend. We can't be official for now, it's still new for me, but-"

"Yeah, you must have honorable intentions on paper, but it's so easy to say words you don't believe in or promises you won't hold… Lucy and I both had been hurt by people saying pretty stuff like that. Girls who left after banging her… Boys who broke up with me when they saw Jenny Realight got bigger boobs over the summer…"

Natsu didn't try to ask who Jenny Realight was. She felt like Lisanna was putting herself a bit too much in Lucy's shoes right now…

"What do you want exactly?"

"Just…don't hurt her anymore. That's all."

"You lectured me for this conclusion?"

"I lectured you to show you it's not a game. Hate and love, hide and seek…that's good for kids. If you want to settle down with her, slowly or fast, do it, but don't turn up your sleeve every two seconds."

Natsu didn't answer. She understood now Lisanna's motivation. Natsu couldn't promise her she wouldn't break up with Lucy someday, but she was sure she wouldn't freak out and leave Lucy hurt and full of regrets for stupid reasons. They had to take this slowly, for their sake. Natsu would be responsible. She would do her best for this.

She didn't say all this, but Lisanna understood it when she looked her in the eye. Her forehead wrinkles relaxed, and a smile soothed her face.

"Let's go join them."

* * *

A violent headache fell upon Natsu the second she woke up. She groaned in the pillow, wondering why having a good time at parties always involved these complications. Maybe that was why adults were so careful with alcohol. That was a smart idea. Oh great, now she was getting old.

She analyzed her situation. She was apparently in Lucy's room, on her bed, between a snoring Levy on her left and Lucy on her right. She smiled. Her girlfriend looked so happy. Natsu believed a sleeping face revealed the mind's current state, and right now Lucy had the most peaceful and contented face Natsu could possibly hope for.

She bent her face. Lucy hummed when Natsu's lips brushed her cheek, but it didn't wake her up. Levy's sudden snore did.

"What's happening?"

"Nothing, except you hit my chin when you jolted."

"Sorry, something scared me out!"

Natsu put a finger on her lips and pointed at their sleepy friend next to her.

"Oh dear Levy… She never believes me when I tell her she snores."

Lucy rolled on her back. She put a hand on Natsu's waist, stroking as she smiled at her. Natsu bent again to kiss her. She ran her fingers in the blond hair, enjoying this sweet moment she'd never believe she'd live just a week ago.

"You didn't tell me… How did it go with your father yesterday?"

"It went well." Natsu saw the tension on Lucy's face fade away. "He was surprised. Very surprised. I don't think it sank deep in his mind yet. But I know him, he's not homophobic, he always told me people should be able to love who they want to love, no matter the gender."

"It's one thing to have honorable thoughts, it's another to accept one's own child taking a different way from what's commonly expected."

"Yeah. I guess we'll see how it turns out. But honestly…I'm more worried about my brother's reaction."

"Your brother?"

"Yes. He's older than me and…more old fashioned than the rest of the family."

Lucy squeezed her hand. Natsu nuzzled in her neck, trying to forget about this little problem she would have to face.

"Do you have to tell him? You could wait…"

"He already knows. My dad told him by accident, when he was still in shock."

"Don't you find it annoying that people have to be in shock when they learn this kind of news?"

"I don't know, I'm not used to delivering this kind of news about myself yet."

"Don't worry, it'll come."

They laughed at the sarcasm. "About yesterday…" Natsu started, looking awkward. "I hope I didn't make you feel-"

"No you didn't!"

"You didn't let me finish."

"I know what you're going to say, and no, Natsu, you didn't force me into anything. I am capable of saying no, I've done it plenty of times, and I didn't want to say no to you."

"Good." Natsu kissed her again as she straddled her.

"Oh you wanna go right now? What about Levy?" Lucy laughed between two kisses.

"I guess we have no choice. We must get rid of her. You take the shovel?"

"Okay that's enough, you creepy lovebirds," a third voice said. Levy suddenly jumped off the bed, an angry look on her face.

"I knew you were awake you nosy girl." Lucy smirked. "You stopped snoring five minutes ago."

"I don't snore…" she grumbled as she left the room.

"I'm not certain yet…but I think she's not a morning person."

"What morning, it's already noon."

"Noon?!" Natsu checked her watch to confirm. "Oh maaan, I need to go home… My old man is taking me to the dentist."

"What a great idea, going to the dentist after getting drunk."

"I wasn't drunk!" Natsu protested as she found her shoes.

"Yeah sure." Lucy cackled. She followed Natsu who had already left the room and ran down the stairs. How come she always seemed to be late for something?

"If I run, I should be on time…" Natsu turned around. She breathed out, wrapped her arms around Lucy, and kissed her goodbye. Lucy deepened the contact. She didn't want to let her go already. She would soon leave for her ski trip with her family, and she wouldn't be able to see Natsu before the ball night.

"I know I'm going to sound cheesy but… I'll miss you."

Natsu grinned on her lips. "I'll miss you too."

"Lucy dear, we're home-"

A loud hiccup resonated behind them. Natsu and Lucy froze. Slowly, they glanced at the newcomer.

"Hi mum…" Lucy sighed.

* * *

_Three days later_

"Natsu! Your cat ate my laptop cable again!"

"Since when is Happy only _my_ cat?"

Natsu rolled her eyes. She'd have to take Happy to the vet once again. It wasn't enough that he jumped in a bucket of blue paint when he was a kitten, leaving indelible blue marks on his fur… Nope, he had to do at least one trick every day. And that was an euphemism.

Natsu sighed as she kept watching Cana's pictures. She didn't know how the drunk girl managed to take such nice photographs of the evening. One of them in particular caught her attention. Lucy was smiling on it as she stared fondly at Natsu… Seriously, if people at school still didn't know about them, this photo and the next one where the girls were both whispering to each other would confirm the news.

Natsu's smile faded away when she recalled the moment where Layla Heartfilia had busted them. The shocked look on her face was hard to forget. If Natsu had been a boy, things would have certainly turned out differently. She wondered how it went with her. She knew they couldn't talk right away, because Lucy's father had come in soon after, and Layla had decided to remain silent.

Natsu had quickly introduced herself to Jude Heartfilia, then had left Lucy handle them. A few days had passed, and Natsu still hesitated to disturb Lucy during her ski trip. They had exchanged a few texts, but Lucy was often too tired or too busy to have a proper conversation. Natsu wanted to call her, but she didn't want to look clingy. However, if she called now, she would respect the famous 'three days rule', right?

Natsu grabbed the phone. She waited nervously for Lucy to pick up, hoping she wasn't already sleeping.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Lucy! How're you doing?"

_"Hi Natsu, I'm great! What about you? You're spending nice vacations?"_

"Yeah, chilling at home, pretending I don't have phone connection to avoid listening to the popsicle asking me what to wear for that stupid ball…"

_"I knew he cared about that ball."_

"More like he cares about the girl he's too proud to admit he loves."

_"Are you sure he loves Juvia?"_

"Definitely. I've known him for ten years. Besides, he would have never caved for the ball if he didn't like her."

_"Good then, I prefer that rather than knowing him forced to like her out of pity or something."_

"Anyway… How's Lisanna?" Natsu didn't dare to ask _the_ question yet.

_"Good, good… She's with her parents right now."_

"Okay… Um…you're still coming to my party after the ball?"

_"Of course!"_

"…still bringing Max?"

" _Yes_." Lucy giggled. She could almost see Natsu pouting. _"I'll give him his midnight kiss during the ball, this way you won't see us."_

"You know I could consider it's cheating."

_"I'll give you something better for the new year."_

Natsu blushed. "Okay, you're forgiven. By the way…did you talk to your mother?"

_"Not yet. I've been waiting for her to initiate, but I assume she's been thinking about it for now. Plus my dad is always here with us, so it's hard to find some alone time."_

"You'll tell me how it goes?"

_"Yes. What about your brother? Have you told him yet?"_

"He should be home tonight with his fiancée."

_"My, my, is this Coming-out Week or something…?"_

Natsu and Lucy spoke for an hour straight before hanging up. Natsu knew it was supposed to be a hard week for both of them, but she couldn't help smiling. She was happy. If anyone had to say anything about it, she would gladly kick their ass.

However this feeling of power turned into apprehension when she heard the voice of her brother through the walls. Hopefully she wouldn't have to kick his ass.


End file.
